Unsortiert
by chambermaid
Summary: Vor dem Sortieren aus Hogwarts entwischt, trifft ein kleiner Zauberer den dunklen Lord. Der schickt ihn postwendend zurück. Das erste Schuljahr.
1. Unsortiert

SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1 Unsortiert

Das Denkarium stand auf einem Regal tief drinnen in der Höhle, die dem verstorbenen dunklen Lord als sicherstes Versteck diente. Auf dem Deckel lag ein kleiner Zettel, auf dem in zittriger Schrift stand 'mein Fehler'. Harry Potter müde und zerschunden nahm das steinerne Bassin vorsichtig an sich und brachte es nach Hogwarts. Er fühlte sich schwach und krank und war weit davon entfernt seiner natürlichen Neugierde nachzugeben und doch...

Am Abend des anderen Tages tauchte er in die Erinnerung des dunklen Lords, um zu sehen, was dieser als seinen Fehler bezeichnen würde.

Er stand inmitten eines dunklen Waldes. 'Muss der verbotene Forst in der Nähe von Hogwarts sein'. Seine Augen wandern über den Boden auf der Suche nach einer seltenen Pflanze, die nur in dieser speziellen Nacht blüht.

Es regnet stark. Das Rauschen des Regens verschluckt fast alle Geräusche.

Dennoch hört er etwas, ein Rascheln und ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen.

Als er sich herumdreht, sieht er im blassen Licht seines Zauberstabs ein nasses Bündel, das sich aber sofort erhebt und dem dunklen Lord zwei Wespenhexe in die Waden feuert. "Au!" schreit er empört, wonach er von einer ganzen Kette von Flüchen getroffen wird, die, das muss er zugeben, optimal aufeinander abgestimmt sind. Während er versucht halb hüpfend und halb rennend der Tirade auszuweichen ruft er immer wieder: "Hör doch auf! Ich tue dir doch nichts!" Schließlich springt er beherzt auf das Ding zu und greift den Aggressor mit beiden Händen und hält ihn fest.

Es ist ein Kind. Ein verdammtes kleines schwaches Kind treibt den dunklen Lord durch den Forst. Er nimmt den kleinen Angreifer und appariert mit ihm in seine Hütte.

Er setzt ihn ab und schaut ihn an. Er ist nass, sehr nass, vermutlich war er schon lange draußen. Tom Riddle schüttelt den Kopf. Ein Kind. Nicht so ein Kind, dem man mal eben über den Kopf streicht oder dem man einen Bonbon zusteckt. Eher eines von der Sorte, die man mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung wegscheucht, wenn sie einem zu nahe kommen, weil man dann denkt, man wird beklaut. Die Schuluniform hat vorher schon drei anderen gehört. Er ist blass, klein und mager. Zu wenig Essen, zu wenig Sonne, zu wenig Liebe.

Sie schauen sich lauernd an. Schließlich meint Riddle: "Was wolltest du da draußen, Junge? Solltest du nicht in deinem Hogwarts-Bettchen schlafen?" Der Kleine zuckt mit den Schultern. "Ich geh' da nicht hin." sagt er sachlich.

"Warum?" Er macht ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter und erklärt dann ruhig. "Hogwarts, ist voller Kinder." Er spricht das aus wie eine schlimme Krankheit. "Zu laut, zu albern. Ich dachte, da lernt man was." Hm. "Was wolltest du denn lernen?" Tom Riddle ist sich nicht sicher, warum er das fragt.

"Schau her!". Der Junge nimmt seinen Zauberstab und schaut sich suchend um. Dann zeigt er auf eine Fliege an der Wand und flüstert: "Imperio musca".

Die Fliege gehorcht und nimmt auf dem schmutzigen Zeigefinger Platz. Er starrt sie an und dann geschieht etwas. Sie erhebt sich auf die Hinterbeine, hält die Vorderbeine in die Höhe und summt eine grässliche Version von 'Amazing Grace'.

Der dunkle Lord ist beeindruckt. Er hat in seinem langen Leben auf der Gratwanderung zwischen heller und dunkler Magie eine Menge gesehen, aber das hier ist geradezu - obszön.

Der Junge grinst dämonisch und sagt: "Siehst du?". Tom Riddle nickt beklommen. "Wer ist dein Papa?" fragt er. Der Junge denkt über die Frage nach. "Du meinst meinen Vater?" vergewissert er sich schließlich. Tom nickt. "Snape." antwortet der Junge. Riddle ist erstaunt. "Ach, haben die jetzt ein Kind?" fragt er überrascht. "Seit zehn Jahren." kommt die trockene Antwort. Ah, ein ganz Logischer.

Dieser Snape muss ein kompletter Idiot sein. Hält sein Kind schlimmer als einen Hauselfen. Hat ihm für den ersten Schultag noch einen Haarschnitt verpasst, mit einem Topf als Schablone. So einer wäre im Waisenhaus wirklich besser aufgehoben. Tom Riddle fühlt einen kleinen Stich, genau da wo früher mal sein Herz gewesen ist. Komisch.

"Komm her. Wir machen dich erstmal trocken und dann gibt es was zu Essen. Was magst du am liebsten." Der Junge schaut ihn an, als sei er von Sinnen. "Wie? Was mag ich?". Tom Riddle wird etwas ungeduldig. "Zu Essen." wiederholt er verstört. "Haferbrei." Haferbrei? Kein Kind auf der Welt isst gerne Haferbrei! "Des Menschen Wille ist sein Himmelreich." knurrt er und spricht den Trockenzauber. Dann stellt er einen Teller hin und holt das selbstkochende Kesselchen hervor. "Haferbrei." bestellt er mit fester Stimme. Er legt noch ein wenig Erdbeerkompott obenauf.

Das wird mit kritischen Augen beäugt. "Was ist das?" Tom seufzt nun laut. "Erdbeeren." erklärt er und wundert sich über seine Engelsgeduld. "Ähm, Sir - Das - das kann ich nicht." murmelt der Kleine verlegen. Damit wird Riddles Verdacht zur Gewissheit. "Zeig mal her." brummt er und legt seine Hand auf die Magengegend des Jungen. "Hier?". Der Kleine nickt betreten. "Lass mich mal machen. Ich bin der größte Schwarzmagier der Neuzeit, weißt du?". Das bringt ihm einen ungläubigen Blick aus den Tollkirschenaugen ein. "Echt? Lord Voldemort?". Tom Riddle nickt. "Dann ist's ja gut." Riddle spricht den Gegenspruch: "Restituto stomakdoloro!" Der Kleine hustet schrecklich und würgt schließlich einen kleinen blauen Frosch hervor, der sobald er den Boden erreicht sich in eine Silbermünze verwandelt.

"Siehst du. Deshalb solltest du nach Hogwarts, damit du lernst, wie so etwas geht." spricht Riddle gönnerhaft. Der Junge hört kaum zu und schiebt einen Löffel voller Erdbeeren in den Mund. Als er vor Wonne dabei die Augen zukneift, sieht er tatsächlich zum ersten Mal aus wie ein richtiges kleines Kind.

"In welchem Haus bist du eigentlich?" fragt Tom während des Essens. "Weiß nicht." kommt die Antwort. "Bin vorher weg. Als die Dame mal nicht aufgepasst hat, bin ich raus, bei dem Riesen durch die Beine und ab in den Wald." berichtet er freimütig. "Hat keiner gemerkt." Tom lacht. Geschieht den Muggelfreunden recht! "Und was nun?" fragt er. Der Junge schaut sich um. "Brauchst du keinen Gehilfen, oder so?". Riddle schüttelt den Kopf. "Nicht ohne UTZ und ZAG." stellt er klar. "Ich bringe dich morgen früh zurück. Keine Widerrede!"

Der Junge senkt den Kopf, hebt ihn aber mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln wieder "Aber danach?". Lord Voldemort steht auf und legt den Zauberstab an sein nicht vorhandenes Herz. "Danach auf alle Fälle. Zaubererschwur!".

Als am anderen Morgen Lord Voldemort maskiert die Türglocke von Hogwarts betätigt, gibt er seinem Schützling noch einige Hinweise. "Sag du gehörst nach Slytherin. Lass sie nicht erst sortieren. Und gib dem jungen Lord Malfoy meinen Brief. Das wird dir helfen, bis die Zeit gekommen ist."

"Unsortiert!" sprudelt Harry Potter hervor, als er aus dem Denkarium auftaucht. "Das war der Sinn von Trelawneys Gebrabbel. Jemand, der zu keinem Haus gehört!"

Er wendet Voldemorts Notiz und liest seine Abschiedsworte. "Ich hätte ihn ertränken sollen wie eine junge Katze an diesem Tag."

Harry fand die Denkariums-Szene ziemlich witzig. Er sah sie sich in den folgenden Tagen noch ein paarmal an. Irgendwann erwähnte er sie gegenüber Madame Pomfrey und er zeigte sie ihr auch. "Originelles Kind." sagte sie wehmütig. "Da fällt mir etwas ein." sie stand auf und ging an ihren Aktenschrank. "Ich weiß nicht, wem ich das geben soll, Harry, ich denke, du solltest es haben. Es macht ja jetzt keinen Unterschied mehr..." hier stockte sie und wischte sich eine Träne ab. "ob man es liest oder nicht. Ich denke, es sollte mal gelesen werden." Sie drückte Harry eine Schachtel mit einem guten Dutzend Journalen in die Hand. "Mach' damit, was du willst, Harry, ich will das nicht mehr hier haben. Es bedrückt mich." murmelte sie.

Harry nahm die Sachen mit und sortierte sie. Das Journal Nummer eins begann datumsmäßig kurz nach der Denkariums-Szene und trug die Überschrift:

_'Metamorphose - Umformung, Umwandlung, völlige Verwandlung'_

und begann mit dem Satz 'Jeden Tag zwanzig Wörter...


	2. Er hat noch ein Plüschtier

"Die wollen die Privatzimmer in Zukunft auflösen." beklagte sich Narcissa Black, die ein solches gemeinsam mit ihrer Schwester bewohnte. "Idioten." knurrte Lucius Malfoy, ihr Verlobter, "wahrscheinlich damit sie noch mehr von diesen Muggelabartigkeiten unterbringen können." Die bevorstehende Auflösung der privilegierten Zimmerbelegungen zugunsten kleinerer Schlafsäle war das Tagesgespräch bei den Studenten. Narcissa fand es unerträglich, dass sie ihr Zimmer von nun an mit vier weiteren Mädchen teilen sollte. "Die werden das bereuen." stellte sie noch einmal trotzig fest.

Lucius starrte ungehalten auf Narcissas Bett und das daraufliegende zusammengerollte Bündel. "Wie lange soll der noch hier pennen?" raunzte er. "Lass ihn doch." giftete Narcissa zurück, "Er hat mir heute sehr geholfen." "Wobei, beim Schokofrösche essen?" Lucius war mies drauf und suchte ein Ventil für seinen Ärger. Narcissa war nicht amüsiert. "Nein, er macht meine Hausaufgaben. Du solltest dankbar sein, Lucius, so habe ich mehr Zeit für dich, Schnucki." gab sie spitz zurück. Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Der" er zeigte wieder auf das zusammengerollte Kind, das mit dem Daumen im Mund und einem extrem hässlichen handgestrickten Hasen im Arm auf Narcissas Seidenbettdecke schlief. "Das glaub' ich dir nicht." Narcissa lächelte kalt. "Mag sein. Ich erinnere nur an einige Sätze, die von meinem Vorfahr Phileus überliefert sind." antwortete sie. "Und die wären?" fragte Lucius interessiert. Der Vorfahr Phileus war einstmals Schulleiter in Hogwarts gewesen und vorher Vorstand von Slytherin. Eine interessante und schillernde Persönlichkeit sei er gewesen, meinte Elladora Black. "Satz 1 heißt, man bezahlt für alles im Leben und manchmal bekommt man auch was zurück." erklärte Narcissa und begann ihr langes blondes Haar zu bürsten, "Und Satz zwei - und der ist vielleicht wichtig, Lucius - Fürchte dich vor Slytherins, und besonders vor denen, die noch ein Plüschtier haben und es nicht verstecken." Sie lächelte charmant und fuhr mit ihrer Beschäftigung fort. Bellatrix kicherte in ihrer Ecke.

Lucius erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag, an dem Narcissa ihr zweifelhaftes Maskottchen adoptierte. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum, Lucius hatte gerade seine Präfekten-Plakette angesteckt und polierte sie, als die Tür aufsprang und Mr. Filch einen Neuzugang hereinschob. "Der is heute früh gebracht worden, wollte wohl abhauen." knurrte Filch und knallte die Tür wieder zu.

Lucius schaute auf und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht. "Oh nein! Wie oft sag ich der Katze, sie soll nichts von draußen reinschleppen!" rief er pikiert. Der Neuzugang erinnerte ihn an die Kinder aus der Verwahranstalt, die er gemeinsam mit seinem Vater zu Wohltätigkeitszwecken besuchen musste. Er hatte einen verblichenen Schulumhang aus dritter Hand, eine viel zu kurze Schuluniform und geflickte Muggelschuhe an. Lucius schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Was für ein entsetzlicher Anblick." sagte er.

Der Erstklässler schien die Beleidigungen nicht zu bemerken, jedenfalls blieb sein Gesicht ausdruckslos. "Ich bringe Post." sagte er anstelle einer Erwiderung und hielt Lucius einen Umschlag mit einem grünen Siegel unter die Nase. Lucius nahm den Brief mit spitzen Fingern entgegen. Narcissa und Bellatrix rückten neugierig näher.

Das Siegel auf dem Brief erkannte Lucius sofort und erstarrte. Wie kam dieser Habenichts zu einem Brief vom dunklen Lord? Hastig erbrach er das Siegel und begann zu lesen. Dabei wurde er abwechselnd rot und blass.

"Oh nein!" stöhnte er und begann noch einmal von vorn. Narcissa las über seine Schulter mit und begann leise zu kichern. "Das ist absurd!" erklärte sie.

Der Junge stand ungerührt vor ihnen und wartete, was nun wohl geschehen würde. Schließlich hatte Lucius eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er holte eine kleine silberne Glocke aus der Tasche und klingelte nach seinem Hauself.

Das Langohr erschien auch sofort und er bellte einige Befehle. Er zeigte auf seinen Neuzugang: "Ausmessen! Schuluniform, Schuhe, Umhang! In zwei Stunden hier." der Elf nickte und ließ ein Bandmaß umherzischen. Dann veschwand er mit einem 'Plopp' und sie waren wieder allein.

"Stimmt das alles, was da drin steht? Und wie ist dein Name überhaupt?" fragte Lucius und wedelte mit dem Brief in der Luft. Das Kind grinste ihn dämonisch und kurz an, so kurz, dass man sich fragen konnte, ob das Grinsen überhaupt dagewesen sei.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was drinsteht. Geh' einfach davon aus, es stimmt. Mein Name ist Snape." erklärte er kühl. Lucius öffnete den Mund, um zu sagen, dass er sich mit so kurzen Auskünften nicht zufrieden geben wolle, da nahm Narcissa die Sache in die Hand. "Lucius, zeig ihm doch seinen Schlafplatz und erkläre ihm, wie das alles hier läuft bis die Klamotten kommen. Den Inhalt des Schreibens können wir heute abend diskutieren. Schließlich fängt in einer halben Stunde der Unterricht an und ich habe mir noch nicht mal die Fingernägel lackiert." sie lächelte gewinnend. Lucius zeigte Einsicht und schob den Jungen vor sich her, in den Schlafraum der Erstklässler. "Da." sagte er. "Das ist Rosier, an den hälst du dich." "Rosier, du passt auf ihn auf! Das ist ein Befehl." Evan Rosier rieb sich die Augen und nickte verschlafen.

"Bist du mit Malfoy verwandt?" fragte er neugierig. "Ja." antwortete Snape der Einfachheit halber. Wozu sich mit der Wahrheit aufhalten. Die war hier ohnehin nicht gefragt. Nachdem der Elf die neuen Anziehsachen gebracht und Narcissa ihm die Haare nachgeschnitten hatte, war der Unterschied auch nicht mehr so zu sehen.


	3. Veloziped

"Igitt!" Narcissa rümpfte ihr feines Näschen. "Wie soll ich sowas anfassen! Und überhaupt, wieso soll ich das lernen? Das kann man doch alles kaufen." Sie war mit sich und der Welt unzufrieden. "Ich kann dir das Zeug zwar hier und heute kleinschneiden." erwiderte Severus und schaute dabei nicht einmal von den zermanschten Flubberwürmern auf, die er gerade in Arbeit hatte. "Aber in der Klasse wirst du es selber machen müssen. Es sei denn, du willst durchfallen." setzte er gelassen hinzu. Narcissa schüttelte sich wieder. "Brr!".

Er lachte dazu. "Gibt Schlimmeres. Yak-Kotze für den Schwindelfrei-Trank beispielsweise." "Oh hör auf Du! Es kann ja sein, dass du dieses Ekelzeug hochinteressant findest, aber verschone mich damit. Heute ist Quidditchauswahl für die neue Mannschaft. Gehst du hin?" fragte sie, um von dem unerfreulichen Thema wegzukommen. "Glaube nicht." kam prompt die Antwort. "Ich bin nicht so der - Sportler." Narcissa nickte verständnisvoll. "Verstehe auch nicht, was die alle daran finden. Ich wette aber, Lucius wird dich hinschleppen."

Zwei Stunden später waren sie auf dem Weg zum Quidditch-Feld. "Du kannst es ja mal probieren." meinte Lucius gönnerhaft. "Hab' keinen Besen." brummte Snape. "Ich hatte daheim ein Veloziped." fügte er hinzu. "Ah ja." antwortete Lucius, dem dieser Begriff gar nichts sagte, was er sich natürlich nicht anmerken lassen konnte. _'Vermutlich ein schwarzmagisches Objekt.' _spekulierte er, ließ den Gedanken aber gleich wieder fallen. Snape beobachtete ihn genau dabei und freute sich heimlich, dass der große Malfoy ein Fahrrad nicht erkennen konnte, selbst wenn man es ihm vor die aristokratische Nase hielt.

Während die Slytherin Cheerleader heftig über die Zusammenstellung der Mannschaft diskutierten, zog sich Severus auf eine Zuschauerbank zurück und packte ein kleines Heft aus. Ein Muggelnotizheft, um genau zu sein. Nachdem er sich kurz vergewisserte, dass ihm auch keiner zusah, begann er zu schreiben. "1000 nützliche Flüche und wie man sie verwendet." stand als Überschrift. Ungefähr dreihundert waren in dem Heft schon beschrieben. Jetzt setzte er einen neuen hinzu. _"Schmierseifenhex. Kurze Zauberstabbewegung nach oben und Spruch Labi Lapsus." _Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Ein Hausfrauenspruch, der den Fußboden einseifte, um ihn anschließend mit dem Scheuerspruch 'peniculus' zu bürsten. Wenn man natürlich nicht aufpasste und den Spruch jemanden vor die Füße warf, dann wurde der Boden für denjenigen ziemlich glatt und man rutschte aus. Für das Verwirren eines Gegners sehr geeignet, entschied Severus und klappte sein Heft zu. _'Ich frage mich, ob man mit 'peniculus' auch potentielle Gegner abbürsten kann.' _dachte er und nahm sich vor, dies am Abend mal mit Rosier auszuprobieren.

Lucius war inzwischen vom Kapitän Charles Mulciber als Jäger ausgesucht worden. Seine Frisur war zerwühlt und seine edle Kleidung mit Schlammspritzern bedeckt, aber er war hochzufrieden. Wenigstens hatte er sich nicht in die Mannschaft kaufen müssen, wie die Lestrange-Brüder.

"Hast du gesehen?" rief Lucius, "Der scharfe Bogen, den wir Jäger am Ende fliegen, um zu verwirren und den Gegner um den Verstand bringen?" Severus hob den Kopf und zwang sich, interessiert zu nicken. "Heute nacht haben wir was vor." flüsterte ihm Lucius zu, als er wieder auf der Bank Platz nahm, um die B-Mannschaft zu begutachten. "Eine Frage der Ehre." Severus sah ihn neugierig an. "Was genau?" fragte er. "Frank Longbottom hat die Zusage für ein Auroren-Probetraining erhalten. Er hält heute nacht ein feierliches Duell mit uns ab. Es stimmt doch, was in dem Brief steht?" fragte er noch einmal eindringlich. "Jaha." erklärte Severus zum tausendsten Mal. "Dann möchte ich, dass du mitkommst. Ich will Longbottom mit einem Erstklässler düpieren." Snape schnaufte missbilligend. "Düpieren?" Lucius grunzte unwillig. "Düpieren heißt soviel wie beleidigen. Feine Leute nennen das so." erläuterte er herablassend. "Was soll das heißen, feine Leute! Mein Vater ist ein Hexenmeister mit einem Wissen in den dunklen Künsten, von denen selbst der dunkle Lord nur mit größter Hochachtung spricht!" zischte Severus wütend.

_'In Wirklichkeit war er Buchhalter in dieser verdammten Spinnerei, bis die zugemacht haben und jetzt sitzt er zu Hause und flucht und säuft und schlägt, wen er gerade erwischt.' _dachte er bitter.

"Ist ja schon gut." wehrte Lucius ab. "Das weiß ich natürlich." Lucius wußte natürlich nichts, aber er konnte das unmöglich zugeben. Wie stünde er dann da? Und schließlich hatte der dunkle Lord erst neulich wieder bei einem Diner mit Lord Malfoy nach dem Jungen gefragt...

Kurz vor zwölf schlichen sie vorsichtig auf Socken durch die Korridore. "Wo geht's denn hin?" wisperte Severus. "Sh! In das Musikzimmer." flüsterte Lucius zurück. Sie waren gemeinsam mit drei anderen Slytherins unterwegs. Eine weitere Gruppe nahm einen anderen Weg. Glücklicherweise schienen die Gänge heute nacht unbewacht. "Flitwick hat Geburtstag." murmelte Mulciber, "Wahrscheinlich feiern die irgendwo." "Hogwarts hat ein Musikzimmer?" wunderte sich Severus. "Ja, aber das wird wahrscheinlich auch bald gestrichen, jetzt wo die ganzen Proleten von Muggels hier sind." zischte Lucius zurück. "Ich bin erstaunt, was du für Worte kennst, Malfoy." erwiderte Mulciber angewidert.

Sie betraten das Zimmer und wurden von einer recht beträchtlichen Menge von Gryffindors in Paradeuniform begrüßt. Ein paar von den anderen beiden Häusern waren auch dabei. "Toll was los." flüsterte Snape, der neben einem blassen Gryffindor zu stehen kam, den er flüchtig aus dem Unterricht kannte. "Ja." flüsterte der zurück. "Es ist eine große Ehre für das Probetraining zugelassen zu werden. Ich bin Remus Lupin." Snape schaute ihn an und kicherte. "Lustiger Name. Bist du auch ein Wolf? Ich bin Snape." fügte er noch hinzu. Der Junge wurde puterrot und antwortete heiser: "angenehm.".

"Gut, Jungs." rief ein Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor. "Ihr kennt die Regeln. Immer einer nach dem anderen. Ein Slytherin fängt an." Lucius schob seinen Schützling nach vorn. "Der fängt an." sagte er in seinem arroganten Tonfall. "Ich bin doch kein Kinderfresser, Malfoy." erwiderte Frank. "Habt ihr nichts Besseres?". "Wenn ich mir's recht überlege - nein." antwortete Malfoy mit einem Haifischlächeln.

Dann ging es alles recht schnell. Der Schiedrichter zählte bis drei und Frank Longbottom, der nicht wußte was ihn wann getroffen hatte saß auf dem Boden. "Argh!" schrie er und schlug sich gleich darauf auf den Mund. "Was ist?" fragt der Schiedsrichter. "Hilf mir auf." ächzte Longbottom, "Ah, diese Schmerzen!" Der andere Junge zog ihn hoch und bemerkte schlau: "Du hast dir wohl den Steiß geprellt, Frank." Die Zuschauer kicherten hämisch. "Was war es genau?" fragte Lucius leise und versteckte Severus in der Menge der anwesenden Slytherins. "Wespenstichhex in beide Waden und Schmierseifenhex auf dem Fußboden." erwiderte Severus leise, "Lass uns abhauen, ehe sie es auch wissen wollen!".

Sie wählten einige Umwege, um den empörten Gryffindors auszuweichen und im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, brachen sie in brüllendes Gelächter aus. Verschlafen kamen die Mädchen aus ihren Zimmern und fragten, was denn dieser Heiterkeitsausbruch solle. Lucius holte Sekt aus seinen unergründlichen Vorräten und erzählte alles noch einmal genau und voll ausgeschmückt, was seine Rolle dabei betraf. "Siehst du?" sagte Narcissa weise und nippte an ihrem Glas.

Am anderen Morgen kam Frank Longbottom mit saurem Gesicht zum Frühstück. Die Schulschwester, Madam Pomfrey, hatte sich geweigert, ihn magisch zu heilen und ihm einfach eine Salbe verschrieben. Nun trug ein Gryffindor-Erstklässler, ein kleiner, strubbelhaariger mit Brille, dem Auror in spe einen Sitzring voraus, auf dem er sich dramatisch stöhnend niederließ.

Von den anderen Tischen kam Gelächter und ein paar Pfiffe. Frank trug ein stoisch nichtssagendes Gesicht zur Schau.

"Sie werden dich jetzt ins Visir nehmen." stellte Narcissa fest, die gerade mit Bellatrix im Schlepptau heranschwebte. "Was ist daran wohl neu?" fragte Severus zurück, der in der ersten Woche schon einige seltsame Begegnungen gehabt hatte. Gerade als er hochschaute, sah er offensichtlich ein Gespenst. Das Mädchen vom Straßenfest! Hier? _'Hier sind nur Hexen.'_ beruhigte er sich selbst. Allerdings - er selbst war auch hier und er war auch auf dem Straßenfest gewesen. Was nun?


	4. Das Mädchen vom Straßenfest

Jeden Tag zwanzig Worte.

'_Desperat - Verzweifelt. Wie in 'Ich bin nicht desperat genug, um diese fünf Ameisen in Stecknadeln zu verwandeln, Professor McGonnagal!'_

_Boudoir - ein Zimmer im Herrenhaus Malfoy, wo Narcissas Schwiegermutter in Spe ihre Freundinnen mit Tee und Sherry bewirtet.'_

Transfiguration war an sich eine feine Sache. Viele seiner Besitztümer mussten im Laufe der Zeit 'transfiguriert' werden. Seine Buntstifte, die Bleistifte und die Notizhefte veränderte er, dass sie sich der allgemeinen Hogwarts-Mode anpassten - in ledergebundene Journale und Schreibfedern. Darin war er sehr erfolgreich. Leider versagte diese Gabe völlig, wenn er von dem Ergebnis nicht völlig überzeugt war, wie eben Ameisen in Stecknadeln.

_'Konfusion - eine Art Panik. Eine Art Panik, die mich befällt, wenn ich das Mädchen vom Straßenfest auf dem Gang treffe. Eine, die vermutlich weiß, dass ich einmal Steve hieß.'_

Lucius Malfoy saß im Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte sich mit einer stattlichen Menge von wichtig aussehenden Büchern umgeben. "Hoffentlich ist das hier bald vorbei!" stöhnte er. In ein paar Monaten würde er seine UTZ ablegen und Hogwarts in Richtung 'richtiges Leben' verlassen. "Fahrt ihr während der Weihnachtsferien heim ?" fragte Bellatrix an niemand bestimmtes gerichtet. "Wir feiern Weihnachten nicht so groß, stattdessen Wintersonnenwende und Neujahr." erwiderte Lucius abwesend. "Wir haben ein großes Essen mit allen Verwandten am 31. Dezember und einen Empfang für Geschäftsfreunde von Vater am 1. Januar. Ehe ich's vergesse, ihr beiden seid auch eingeladen am Neujahrstag und Severus. Wo ist der eigentlich schon wieder?". Bellatrix zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bibliothek?" bot sie vorsichtig an.

In dem Moment kam er schon hereingeschlurft, mit hängenden Schultern und einem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ärger?" fragte Bellatrix herablassend. "Geht so." antwortete er. "Ich hatte einen unangenehmen Zusammenstoß mit einem Trupp Gryffindors im Gang. Sie hatten eine Glaubenskrise." "Wie das?" fragte Lucius interessiert. "Ja, sie glaubten, sie müssten mich verkloppen. Wegen Frank. Die haben überhaupt keinen Sportsgeist."

"Und dann?" Severus zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte auf seine gespaltene Oberlippe, die er gerade mit etwas Heilsalbe einstrich. "Filch ist gekommen und hat rumgebrüllt. Ach und - Strafarbeiten, morgen früh im Gewächshaus." Lucius seufzte. Das alles passte überhaupt nicht in seine Pläne, er brauchte Snape nämlich dringend für seine Hausaufgaben. "Ich rede mit Professor McGonnagal, die muss die Strafarbeit zumindest aussetzen. Zumal die angefangen haben."

Severus sagte darauf nichts und ging an den Türpfosten, wo eine Kerbe seine aktuelle Größe anzeigte. "Wieder nicht gewachsen." stellte er resigniert fest. "Sag' ich doch. Du bleibst so klein. Mach dich schon mal auf ein Leben als Zwerg gefasst. Vielleicht als Kaminkehrer." frotzelte Bellatrix. "Pf! Es gibt einen Spruch, der anzeigt, wie groß man mal wird." erklärte Severus. "Ich habe ihn eben in der Bibliothek nachgeschlagen."

"Tatsächlich?" rief Rosier begeistert, der gerade hereinkam. "Lass uns den sofort ausprobieren. Wer fängt an?" Lucius, dem jede Abwechslung willkommener war als sein Lernstoff, machte den Anfang. "Quo Grandis?" murmelte er und schaute zufrieden auf das Ergebnis. Rosier war nicht so überzeugt von seinen 1,75 m und Bellatrix lachte darüber hellauf. Snape ließ sich auf den Sessel in der Ecke fallen und versuchte die Zahl zu erkennen, die über seinem Kopf tanzte. "Er wird dich um einen halben Kopf überragen." stichelte Bellatrix, "Wie wirst du damit zurechtkommen, Lucius?" Dieser brummte nur etwas unverständliches und wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu.

_'Wenn ich einmal groß (wirklich groß um die einsneunzig) bin, schreibe ich ein Buch Slytherin in zwanzig Tagen, ein Ratgeber ' _schrieb er in sein neues Journal.

Am 20. Dezember kam ein Brief von zu Hause, der lapidar mitteilte, dass es sich nicht lohnte, für die paar Tage über Weihnachten heimzukommen.

_'Lapidar - knapp. Ohne viel Drumrum'_

Ein Päckchen war noch dabei, mit Keksen und einem Riegel Cadbury's Mandel und ein Buch. "Der Graf von Monte Christo" von Dumas, das hatte er sich schon länger mal gewünscht und jetzt endlich bekommen. Leider waren seine Interessen in der Zwischenzeit auch gewandert und er hätte lieber ein Zaubertrankbuch gehabt. Das bekam er überraschend aus einer anderen Quelle. 'Frohe Weihnachten, dies ist mein altes Exemplar, aber ich brauche es ja jetzt nicht mehr. V' stand auf der beiliegenden Karte. Zusammen mit diesem Päckchen kam eine offizielle Einladung zu Malfoy am Neujahrstag.

Er begann zu bedauern, dass er keine festliche Robe hatte, aber die Schuluniform musste eben genügen. Seine Muggel-Anziehsachen hatte er schon vor Wochen des Nachts im Kamin verbrannt. Er saß auf seinem Bett, er hatte den Schlafsaal während der Feiertage ganz für sich, und eliminierte Schokofrösche per Abzählreim. Bei jedem Frosch, den er verzehrte, dachte er auch an den kleinen blauen, der in seinem Magen gehaust hatte. Seine Mama hatte keine Erklärung dafür gehabt oder nicht gewollt. Nebenbei machte er sich eine weitere Liste mit wichtigen Zielen. Ziel Nummer eins: 'Das Mädchen vom Straßenfest davon überzeugen, dass wir uns nicht kennen.' Er bedauerte, dass er noch keinen Vergessenszauber konnte.

Und irgendwann musste es doch passieren. Gerade in der Weihnachtszeit, als nur knapp zwanzig Schüler in Hogwarts blieben, kam es zur längst überfälligen Begegnung. Er stand vor dem schwarzen Brett und las die Anzeigen, um irgendwie an Geld zu kommen. Manche Professoren suchten Assistenten und auch die Krankenstation schrieb immer mal wieder Hilfsarbeiten aus. Da hielten ihm plötzlich zwei kühle Hände die Augen zu und eine Mädchenstimme rief "Rate wer das ist?" Severus fühlte, wie die Panik von ihm Besitz ergriff. "Helvetia Strauss?" fragte er beklommen, obwohl er genau wusste, das diese Person nicht im Schloss war. "Falsch!" erklang es fröhlich und sie nahm die Hände von seinen Augen und wirbelte ihn herum. "Steve..."

Er hob eine Hand, um sie zu stoppen. "Ich heiße nicht Steve." sagte er mit soviel Würde, wie er gerade aufbringen konnte. "Nicht?" fragte sie erstaunt. "Aber wir kennen uns. Du hast auf dem Rummel Blumen für Petunia geschossen und ..." Er seufzte. Na gut. Er würde das hier und jetzt regeln müssen. "Das kann schon sein , Lily. Aber ich heiße definitiv nicht Steve. Das hast du falsch in Erinnerung. Ganz sicher. Schau, es ist doch schon so lange her, fast ein halbes Jahr und ... ich heiße Severus. Das du dir das nicht merken kannst!" fügte er anklagend hinzu. Ihr Gesicht veränderte sich vom fröhlichen Lächeln zum erstaunten Nachdenken. "Na egal." sagte sie schließlich, "Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Die ganzen Zauberer sind nicht so richtig mein Fall. Ziemliche Angeber. Du bist in meiner Klasse in Zaubertränke, Transfiguration und auch in Geschichte der Magie, stimmts? Ich habe dich schon oft beobachtete, war mir aber nicht sicher, ob du es wirklich bist. Wenn Petunia das erfährt! Obwohl..."

_'definitiv - endgültig, wie in - ich heiße endgültig Severus.'_

"Was ist mit Petunia? Lass mich raten, die Zicke hasst dich jetzt, weil du zaubern kannst?" Lily nickte traurig. Deswegen war sie über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben, damit sich daheim die Wogen etwas glätten konnten.

"Pfeif' drauf." sagte Severus ernst, "Muggel verstehen das sowieso nicht. Ich gehe ohnehin nicht zurück." setzte er hinzu und er fühlte in dem Moment erstmalig, dass er das auch so meinte.

"He, Steißpreller." ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen. "Lass die Gryffindor-Mädchen in Ruhe." Der Neuankömmling war ein stämmiger Schwarzhaariger, der Severus unangenehm an Samuel Lawrence, den Sohn des Fleischermeisters erinnerte. "Wir unterhalten uns nur, Sirius." erklärte Lily ungerührt. "Und ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht." setzte Severus ungehalten hinzu. Wieso hatten diese Kerle so einen Hang zum Streit. Samuel Lawrence war auch so ein Raufbold gewesen. Nur hatte dieser nach verschiedenen _'Vorfällen' _einen großen Bogen um ihn gemacht. Dieser Sirius schien das Wort 'großer Bogen' jedoch nicht zu kennen. "Lily, die kleinen Schleimbeutel aus Slytherin sind kein Umgang für dich. Der hier" er wies mit seinem tintenveschmierten Zeigefinger auf Severus, "Der hier ist das Anhängsel von Lucius Malfoy. Das sind Schwarzmagier." Severus verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen. "Sie wird schon selbst entscheiden können, mit wem sie spricht. Ich glaube auch, dass sie sich sehr gut selber vor Huhuu! Schwarzmagiern schützen kann!" zischte er. Lily kicherte. Sirius wurde rot und versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. "Sie kann sie gar nicht erkennen!" schrie er, "Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene! Sie Sie..." Severus runzelte die Stirn. Was war das denn für eine seltsame Logik? "Um den Unterschied zwischen nett und stinkig oder schwarz und weiß zu erkennen, braucht man keine fünfzig Zauberer im Stammbaum." erwiderte er. "Und das du nicht ganz dicht bist, erkennt ein Blinder mit Krückstock." fügte er gehässig hinzu. Damit drehte er sich wieder zu Lily um und wollte das Gespräch fortsetzen.

Das widerum passte Sirius überhaupt nicht, er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade einen Spruch ablassen, da kam eine Horde Hufflepuffs um die Ecke. Unter so viel Zeugen, wollte er nichts riskieren und steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein. "Wir sprechen uns noch!" zischte er und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. "Sicher." sagte Severus. "Sicher."

"Genau das meinte ich." flüsterte Lily. "Die sind so, aufgebracht. Wegen Frank. Du hast doch von Frank Longbottom gehört? Er ist von einem Schwarzmagier angegriffen und schwer verletzt worden. Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein." Severus lachte. Er lachte, bis ihm der Bauch wehtat. "Ich war zufällig dabei." erzählte er dann freimütig. "Glaub mir, er ist nur ausgerutscht. Frag Remus Lupin, wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Er stand neben mir." Lily war erstaunt. "Das erzählen die Jungs aber ganz anders." meinte sie. "Dafür sind es auch Jungs." brummte Severus und hielt ihr die Tür zur großen Halle auf.


	5. Ein Zauberer namens Snape

Der Neujahrstag versprach eine echte Abwechslung. Schon frühmorgens begann es zu schneien und der See war mit einer glitzernden Eisschicht bedeckt. Severus hatte für diesen Tag seine Studien aufgegeben und machte einen Morgenspaziergang. Um diese Uhrzeit war es ganz still draußen und er konnte ohne große Vorsichtsmaßnahmen herumlaufen.

_"Das Eis ist genauso dünn, wie der Boden, auf dem ich mich bewege. Vermutlich wird schon heute abend bei Lord Malfoy alles herauskommen. Sicher hat der dunkle Lord längst erzählt, wo er mich herhat." _ dachte er betrübt. Dabei war bis jetzt alles so gut gelaufen! Etliche Mitschüler machten tatsächlich einen großen Bogen um ihn, weil sie von der Sache mit Frank gehört hatten. Andererseits wurde er auch oft deswegen angegriffen. Aber seine Bekanntschaft mit Lucius bildete eine gewissse Hemmschwelle für diese Anfeindungen.

Was jedoch werden sollte, wenn Lucius Ende des Schuljahres Hogwarts verließ, das stand in den Sternen. Er setzte sich seufzend ein weiteres Ziel; zu einer Gruppe von Gleichaltrigen gehören. Das hatte ihm noch nie gelegen. Schon zu Hause war er lieber für sich geblieben. Die Gang um Samuel Lawrence war ihm zu laut und zu brutal, die anderen waren fußballverrückt und rannten ständig schlammbespritzt einem Ball hinterher. Und dann gab's noch die Loser. Henry Sanderson, mit der Zahnspange, Cecil Witherspoon mit dem Holzbein und schließlich Carl Brown, der immer alles kaputtkriegte, ohne die Dinge überhaupt anzufassen. Und schließlich noch Steve Snape...

_'Halt! Steve Snape ist neulich gestorben. Ich wiederhole: g e s t o r b e n. War auf seiner Beerdigung. Es war echt traurig. Seine ganzen Muggelsachen wurden ihm in sein Grab gelegt. Das Poster vom FC Liverpool, drei Faserschreiber und ein Kaleidoskop. Nur Floppy der Strickhase hatte das Massaker überlebt. Traurig, nicht wahr?'_

Snape musste wider Willen grinsen. Er hatte seine letzten Muggelsachen, die er vor ein paar Monaten noch für unabdingbar hielt, in der Nähe vom verbotenen Forst vergraben. Er würde ein Zauberer sein, komme was wolle.

Er würde es schaffen, mit oder ohne den dunklen Lord. _'Und wenn's nicht stimmt, soll mir das Feuer aus der Nase fahren!'_

Mit deutlich besserer Laune ging er in seinen Schlafsaal und zog sich für das große Ereignis um. Slytherin-Paradeuniform und auf Hochglanz gewienerte Schuhe. Während er sich vor dem Spiegel kämmte, brummte er vor sich hin: "Heute geht es um alles oder nichts." Der Spiegel schwieg dazu. Mit einem kurzen kontrollierenden Blick schnappte er sich die Gastgeschenke, ein paar hochwirksame Zaubertränke für die optimale Pflege von Rosen für Madame Malfoy, eine Flasche Malvenlikör für Lord Malfoy (alles Tipps von Lucius) und schließlich ein neu erschienenes Heft von Lucius' Lieblingscomic. Zusammen mit einer Kollektion seiner selbsentworfenen Fruchtgummis für den Direktor machte er sich auf in dessen Büro, von wo er mit Flohpulver zu Malfoys reisen sollte.

Allerdings hatte er keinen Schimmer, wie Reisen mit Flohpulver gehen sollte. Die Bibliothek hatte in der Beziehung nichts hergegeben. Er verließ sich wieder einmal auf sein Glück und hoffte, dass noch andere Studenten heute verreisen würden.

Der Direktor residierte in einem prunkvollen Büro, das von zwei steinernen Wasserspeiern bewacht wurde. Severus war selbst noch nie dort gewesen, kannte aber die Lokalität aus der Erzählung anderer.

_"Lokalität - Räumlichkeit oder Zimmer, ein Ort" _murmelte er nervös vor sich hin. Noch nie hatte er den Direktor allein getroffen, geschweige denn gesprochen.

Er stand vor den Wasserspeiern und versuchte sich an das Passierwort zu erinnern. 'Irgendeine Süßigkeit'. "Zuckerstangen!" rief er erleichtert, als es ihm einfiel. Die Wasserspeier gingen zur Seite und gaben eine Wendeltreppe frei, die sich selbständig nach oben bewegte. Severus trat darauf, er hatte sowas schon mal in einem Kaufhaus gesehen.

Der Direktor saß an seinem Tisch und schien Briefe zu schreiben. Severus hustete leise, um sich bemerkbar zu machen. Professor Dumbledore sah auf und lächelte. "Ah, mein junger Gast, der von hier aus in die weite Welt möchte!" sagte er fröhlich und rieb seine Hände aneinander.

"Guten Tag, Herr Direktor." sagte Severus höflich und übergab seine Fruchtgummis. "Oh, ein Geschenk, wie aufmerksam, Mr. - Snape?" Severus nickte. _'Oh gottogott, jetzt fragt er gleich -' _Doch Albus Dumbledore inspizierte sein Geschenk mit kindlicher Freude. "Fruchtgummis. Fast wie bei Muggeln!" rief er aus. "Gibt's die jetzt bei Honeydukes?". Severus lächelte beinahe mitleidig. "Nein, Sir, die mache ich selber. Von Zeit zu Zeit." erwiderte er gespielt gleichgültig. "Oh, dann bist du ja ein echter Künstler. Ja, Ja, ich glaube Horace hat so etwas erwähnt. Sag, mein Lieber, ist Antigonus Snape wohl dein Vater oder Onkel? Er war ein großartiger Zauberer, ich kannte ihn sehr gut."

Da war sie wieder einmal, die Frage aller Fragen. Gut zu wissen, dass es auch Zauberer gibt, die Snape heißen. "Wir sind weitläufig verwandt." antwortete Snape ohne rot zu werden, "Mein Vater jedoch ist als Hexenmeister lange im Ausland gewesen und geht da wohl auch wieder hin."

"Ah ja." antwortete Dumbledore und lächelte wissend, "Viel zu tun, ich verstehe. Dann wollen wir die Gastgeber nicht länger warten lassen. Nimm einfach eine Handvoll Pulver, wirf es in die Flammen und steig hinterher. Vergiß nicht, laut und deutlich Malfoy Manor zu rufen, damit du auch richtig ankommst. Und richte Lord und Lady Malfoy mein Grüße aus."

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen. Er war froh, das er der Befragung endlich entrinnen konnte. Irgend etwas an dem alten Zauberer machte ihn unsäglich nervös. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, das der Zauberer Antigonus Snape auch nur eine Erfindung war.


	6. Neujahrsessen bei Lord Malfoy

Ein Hauself nahm ihn vor dem Kamin im Hause Malfoy in Empfang und führte ihn erstmal in Lucius' neues Appartement. Das bewohnte er neuerdings und hatte dort auch ein Gästezimmer, das allerdings schon von Bellatrix und Narcissa bevölkert wurde.

"Schön, dass du endlich da bist." krähte Lucius hoheitsvoll, er schien schon etwas Met genossen zu haben, "Stell' dir vor, der dunkle Lord persönlich erscheint heute abend." Severus hatte dies eigentlich erwartet. Er überreichte Lucius den Comic und Narcissa und Bellatrix den restlichen Fruchtgummi. Die jungen Damen fielen ganz undamenhaft darüber her. "Welchen Kamin hast du genommen?" fragte Lucius beiläufig. "Im Direktorzimmer." antwortete Severus genauso lässig. "Hat er dich ausgefragt?" bohrte Lucius weiter. "Er hat es versucht. Aber es ist nicht viel dabei herausgekommen." meinte Severus zurückhaltend. Wieso sollte das eine Rolle spielen?

Er wurde in Lucius altem Kinderzimmer einquartiert. Nicht das er glaubte, dass Lucius jemals ein Kind gewesen war, das erschien ihm nicht plausibel.

_Plausibel - glaubhaft, einleuchtend._ Dennoch trug der Raum noch deutliche Spuren eines kindlichen Lucius Malfoy. Über dem Schreibtisch hin ein großes Poster einer Quidditch-Mannschaft aus der Normandie, daneben waren einige Ansichtskarten von exotischen Orten an die Wand gepinnt. Das Bücherbord trug keine Überraschungen, die üblichen Zauberergeschichten und sogar zwei Muggelbücher, 'Robin Hood' und 'Die drei Musketiere'. In einer Vitrine an der Wand war ein fast zwei Meter großes Modellschiff ausgestellt. Sollte Lucius Malfoy Muggelsegler zusammenleimen? Diese Frage würde Severus niemals laut stellen, aber es amüsierte ihn ohne Ende.

Das Zimmer war schlicht gehalten, aber es kam ihm wie ein kleines Paradies vor, wenn er an seine winzige Dachkammer zu Hause dachte.

"Fühl' dich wie zu Hause." hatte Lucius gesagt, nachdem er ihn seinen Eltern und einigen Onkeln und Tanten vorgestellt hatte. Manche kannten tatsächlich seinen Namen und murmelten etwas von 'ach so' als er sich vorstellte. Lord Voldemort selbst war noch nicht anwesend, er würde erst spät nachts kommen. Dafür waren aber die Eltern von Bellatrix und Narcissa da und die von Sirius Black, gemeinsam mit einem jüngeren Bruder namens Regulus.

Der unterschied sich deutlich von seinem ärgerlichen Bruder und Severus unterhielt sich mit ihm und ließ sich über Hogwarts ausfragen, das er im nächsten Jahr auch besuchen würde. "Ich hoffe, ich komme nach Slytherin." seufzte Regulus, "Nicht wie dieser Versager. Die Familie war vielleicht empört, als er in Gryffindor sortiert wurde. Der hat wahrscheinlich einen Defekt." erklärte er. Severus war nur zu gern bereit, Regulus da zuzustimmen. Sirius Black hatte während der Feiertage immer wieder seinen Weg gekreuzt und Streit gesucht. Und er hatte gedroht, wenn erst seine 'Gang' wieder da wäre, würde er schon sehen... Severus glaubte nicht, dass eine Gang existierte, Samuel Lawrence hatte auch immer mit seinem großen Bruder gedroht, der gar nicht existierte. Trotzdem würde es von Nutzen sein, wenn man sich schon mal mit dem kleineren Bruder anfreundete.

Das Essen verlief in einer höflichen, kühlen Atmosphäre. Severus schaute auf Narcissa und imitierte ihre Tischmanieren. Bellatrix und Regulus versuchten leise zu sein und die Erwachsenen sprachen über Politik. "Es ist eine Schande," sagte Lord Malfoy, "dass immer mehr Muggel in unsere Welt geschleust werden. Es ist gerade so, als ob jemand ein Interesse hat, uns zu unterwandern. Der Vorschlag vom magischen Rat, muggelgeborenen Zauberern einen Eid abzunehmen, der sie von der Muggelwelt trennt, wurde ja abgeschmettert. Ich verstehe das nicht. Schließlich wissen dann immer mehr von uns und das führt letztendlich zu Diskrepanzen."

_Diskrepanzen - Unstimmigkeiten, Zwietracht. _merkte sich Snape. Er folgte der Unterhaltung nur mit einem Ohr, hörte erst besser hin als er die Worte 'Lord Voldemort' und 'Muggel' in einem Satz hörte. "Er wird sich darum kümmern, das hat er uns versprochen." erklärte Madame Black kategorisch. "Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass unsere Kinder auf Komfort verzichten müssen, damit die ganzen Muggelprojekte in Hogwarts Platz haben." Severus hätte beinahe gekichert. Soweit er wusste, gab es die Privatzimmer in Gryffindor schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Und der liebe Sohn von Madame Black war ein Gryffindor. Sie kam auch gleich darauf zu sprechen. "Ich kann euch gar nicht oft genug sagen, wie enttäuscht wir waren, als Sirius in dieses Muggelhaus gesteckt wurde. Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass da jemand dran gedreht hat. Eventuell hat der Hut ein Muggelkind aus Versehen nach Slytherin geschickt. Ich kann mir da alles vorstellen, seit Professor Dippet nicht mehr ist." Sie seufzte und tupfte ihre Augen mit einem umhäkelten Taschentuch ab. "Wir haben gegen die Einordnung protestiert, aber ihr wisst ja, wie dieser Muggelliebhaber reagiert. Wir müssen nun mit diesem Makel leben." schluchzte sie.

Lord Malfoy winkte ab. "Wenn er erst mal seinen UTZ hat und einen ordentlichen Beruf, fragt keiner mehr danach. Ihr müsst nur ein wenig seinen Umgang kontrollieren. Lucius, hast du eine Auge auf den jungen Mr. Black?" fragte er über den Tisch hinweg. Lucius, der gerade unter dem Tisch mit Narcissa Händchen hielt, schreckte hoch. "Er ist oft mit diesem James Potter zusammen. Und die Sache mit Frank Longbottom hat ihn auch sehr aufgeregt." er grinste. "War auch eine tolle Nummer." Damit wandte sich die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit Severus zu. "Es war eine sehr witzige Kombination von Sprüchen." bemerkte Lord Malfoy, "Lucius hat mir gleich davon geschrieben. Machst du das öfter?". Severus wurde rot und antwortete "Ja, das ist ein Hobby von mir. Ich untersuche Alltagszaubereien auf ihre Tauglichkeit für Duelle. Manchmal hat man unglaubliche Effekte, wenn man sie nur anders kombiniert." Lucius Malfoy grinste stolz, als habe er Snape persönlich erfunden. "Der dunkle Lord hält sehr viel von dir, Severus." sagte Madame Black. "Er spricht oft über dich. Was würde ich darum geben, wenn mein Sohn..." sie verstummte und schaute auf die Tischdecke.

Regulus legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm. "Mach' dir nichts draus, Mama" sagte er, "Du hast ja noch mich!". "Glücklicherweise." dröhnte Lord Malfoy. "Was halten Sie davon, Madame, wenn sie ihren Regulus heute nacht mit hier lassen. Er könnte Severus Gesellschaft leisten und davon sicherlich - profitieren. Wir könnten ihn auch gleich dem dunklen Lord vorstellen." Der letzte Satz wurde geradezu geflüstert. Madames Gesicht hellte sich umgehend auf. "Oh ja!" sagte sie. "Das wäre einfach wunderbar!". Die Erwachsenen zogen sich zurück und auch die Jugendlichen verschwanden. Somit blieben die 'Kinder' Severus und Regulus sich selbst überlassen. Sie redeten ein bisschen über verschiedene Sprüche und lustige Erlebnisse mit denselben und beschlossen schließlich, sich den Garten anzusehen. Der Garten von Lord Malfoy war mehr oder weniger ein wilder Park mit seltsamen Skulpturen und Pavillions, geheimnisvollen Hecken und einem riesigen Irrgarten. Sie bestaunten die Skulpturen, die oftmals recht eindeutige Szenen darstellten, Zentauren mit Jungfrauen auf dem Rücken, Leda mit dem Schwan, aber auch kriegerische Trolle, die Kobolde vor sich hertrieben. Eine Wand war mit einem Fresco bemalt, dass Szenen aus dem Krieg mit Grindelwald zeigte. Einige Walpurgisritter trugen eindeutig Züge der Malfoys.

"Wow." staunte Severus. "Ob sie uns wohl vom Krieg erzählen, wenn wir sie darum bitten?". "Ach hör auf." seufzte Regulus, "Mein Großvater hat uns schon immer damit malträtiert. Obwohl, einige Sachen sind echt abenteuerlich. Das Treffen auf dem Donnersberg zum Beispiel, wie sie die Boten überprüfen, ob sie auch echt sind. Die hatten echt Eier aus Stahl, die Burschen." Über diese Formulierung musste Severus zwar lachen, aber er war auch fasziniert. "Wie war das genau?" bohrte er weiter.

"Der Bote bekam einen Becher, in dem Gift war und musste ihn austrinken. Wenn er zögerte, wurde er gleich umgebracht. Es war natürlich kein richtiges Gift drin, glaube ich. Dann bekam er eine Pistole, die hielt er sich an den Kopf und drückte ab. Es war aber keine Kugel drin. Je nachdem, wie er sich dabei verhielt wurde ihm vertraut oder nicht. Das Leben hing an einem seidenen Faden damals." erklärte Regulus ernsthaft. "Pippifax!" antwortete Severus und bereute seine Wortwahl sofort. "Die Boten wussten das doch sicher. Und wenn einer sich einschleichen wollte, dann wusste er es erst recht." Diese Zauberer hatten offenbar gewisse Defizite.

_Defizit - Nachteile, Fehler, Fehlbetrag_

'Die Möglichkeit Magie auszuführen, macht sie etwas sorglos.' dachte Severus und beschloss, dies in sein Journal zu schreiben, um es sich ein für allemal zu merken.


	7. Die Audienz

Gegen Abend steigerte sich die Nervosität im Hause Malfoy. Regulus und Severus hatten sich wieder zu Lucius und den jungen Damen gesellt, die sich die Zeit mit modischen Fragespielen vertrieben. Außerdem tranken sie reichlich Likör und hörten Musik.

"Der dunkle Lord kommt gegen neun Uhr." gab Lucius bekannt. "Und danach gibt's gleich Abendessen. Junger Pfau in Pflaumensoße, was ganz Delikates." 'Wenn es Malfoy behauptet, wird es schon stimmen.' dachte Snape, den es bei dem Gedanken schüttelte. "Ehrlich gesagt, mir wäre ein einfaches Hühnchen lieber." dachte Bellatrix laut und wurde deshalb von ihrer Schwester ausgelacht. "Aus dir wird nie eine feine Frau." lästerte sie. "Das will ich - im Gegensatz zu dir - auch nicht werden. Ich bin als Kriegerin geboren und als Kriegerin werde ich auch sterben." antwortete Bellatrix salbungsvoll. Severus war gleichzeitig beeindruckt und amüsiert. Irgendwie wirkte Bellatrix extrem lächerlich, wenn sie sich so dramatisch gab. Dabei war sie ein ganz patentes Mädchen, nicht so wie Lily vielleicht...

Er verdrängte die Gedanken an seine Muggelbekanntschaften und wandte sich wieder dem Tagesgeschäft zu. "Was meint ihr, wird der dunkle Lord mit uns sprechen?" fragte er aufgeregt. "Oder interessiert er sich gar nicht für so kleines Gemüse?". Lucius lächelte huldvoll. "Tja, er wird wissen wollen, ob du gewachsen bist Snape. Da wird es natürlich dünn..." "Ich bin nur äußerlich nicht gewachsen." murmelte er und wurde rot. "Außerdem kann ich ja den Spruch zeigen, dann sieht er ganz deutlich..." Lucius wischte mit der Hand durch die Luft, um ihn zu unterbrechen. "Ja, ja, ja einsneunzig, ich weiß." brummte er. "Er wird vielleicht an den einen oder anderen das Wort richten, aber alles in allem haben wir den Mund zu halten. Im Gegensatz zu anderen armen Irren glaubt der dunkle Lord nicht an Kinderkreuzzüge. Unsere Aufgabe ist, den Abschluss zu machen und uns die Muggelliebhaber vom Hals zu halten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sollte er wirklich einmal - ich betone einmal - unsere Hilfe brauchen, wird er es uns wissen lassen. Übrigens, Snape, du sollst dich mal bei meiner Mutter sehen lassen. Sie hat ein paar Klamotten von mir für dich, um dich standesgemäß einzukleiden." Severus trollte sich in Richtung Boudoir.

_'Standesgemäß einkleiden? Wo soll ich denn Samt und Seide tragen? Im Kohlenkeller, wenn der Alte wieder mal seinen Rappel hat und mich stundenlang dort einsperrt? Oder beim Zeitungsaustragen um fünf in der Frühe? In Hogwarts, nun ja, das ist etwas anderes...'_

So vor sich hin murmelnd, klopfte er an die Tür und Madame Malfoy, die dort mit beiden Mesdames Black beim Tee saß, machte auf. "Oh, da ist ja unser kleiner Freund. Weißt du, ich habe mir gedacht, dass es sehr gut wäre, wenn ich dir etwas unter die Arme greife. Ich habe da noch eine Slytherin-Paradeuniform von Lucius. Ich weiß, sie sind nicht mehr so beliebt, beim alten irren Muggelfreund, aber deine Hauskameraden tragen sie zum Trotz noch immer. Besonders an Salazars Geburtstag, der ja bald ist. Ich finde, du solltest auch eine haben." Severus bekam große Augen. Seit er das Haus Salazars betreten hatte, waren seine Augen immer wieder an der Vitrine im Gemeinschaftsraum hängengeblieben. Seine Kameraden hatten in der Tat alle diese Uniform, obwohl sie nicht mehr offiziell hergestellt wurde. Bei der Uniform galt der Grundsatz, je älter desto besser. "Die ziehst du heute abend an, wenn seine Lordschaft erscheint." zirpte Madame Malfoy. "Er wird entzückt sein." Severus' Herz klopfte bis zum Halse. "Eine Uniform, das ist wirklich unglaublich!" jubelte er und küsste Madame die Hand. Das hatte er mal in einem alten Film gesehen. Die Damen waren gerührt über soviel gute Erziehung und brachten dies auch zum Ausdruck.

Severus lächelte verlegen und dachte _'Ja, mit dem Hosenriemen!'_, bedankte sich nochmals und brachte seine neuen Schätze in sein Zimmer.

Pünktlich 10 vor neun sammelten sich die aufgeregten Teenager in Lucius' Salon. Er bewunderte Snape in seiner fast neuen Slytherin-Uniform und klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Narcissa und Bellatrix trugen die Mädchenversion und sahen jede auf ihre Art hinreißend aus, fand Snape. Lucius trug seine Präfektenabzeichen und eine Medaille, die er für einen Sieg im Wettbewerb um den besten Übersetzer für alte Runen erhalten hatte. Sie tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander. Einen Moment später kam der Hauself und holte sie in das große Esszimmer.

Der dunkle Lord war tatsächlich da. Er saß auf dem Ehrenplatz in dem prunkvoll geschnitzten Eichenholzstuhl und schaute auf die anderen Gäste herab. Severus schien es, als sei er im letzten Jahr stark gealtert - nein nicht gealtert, nur sein Gesicht wirkte unlebendig - wie eine Maske aus Wachs. Der dunkle Lord lächelte beim Anblick der jungen Slytherins und winkte sie huldvoll heran. Als erstes wandte er sich an Lucius. "Nun Mr. Malfoy, UTZ in Sicht? Ich hoffe, Sie machen uns keine Schande?" Lucius ging auf die Knie und küßte den Ring des dunklen Lords. "Danke der Nachfrage, Mylord. Es wird alles gut gehen." antwortete er.

_'Der küßt seinen Ring! Was nun? Soll ich das etwa auch machen? Oh verdammt!' _dachte Severus verzweifelt und holte tief Luft. Narcissa und Bellatrix näherten sich dem Thron-Stuhl. "Meine Damen!" schmeichelte der dunkle Lord, "Sie werden von Mal zu Mal schöner! Ich hoffe, ihre Hogwarts-Karriere ist ebenso erfolgreich wie ihre Frisierkunst?" Narcissa kicherte gekünstelt und machte einen tiefen Knicks. Bellatrix warf sich noch einmal in Positur und antwortete: "Mylord, wenn ich erst Ihnen dienen darf, wird meine Frisur keine Rolle mehr spielen." Der dunkle Lord lachte heiser und wandte sich Severus zu. "Komm her, mein Junge. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen. Ich hörte unglaubliche Dinge von dir. Weiter so. Ich zähle auf dich." flüsterte er verschwörerisch. "Danke Mylord, ich gebe mir alle Mühe. Und danke für das Buch, es ist großartig." flüsterte Severus zurück und machte einen Diener, wie er es im Kino gesehen hatte. Lord Voldemort lächelte grimassenhaft und winkte die Kinder an ihre Plätze. Während des opulenten Mahles wurde wenig gesprochen, einige grotesk verkleidete Hauselfen machten Kammermusik.

Lord Malfoy schickte seine jungen Gäste nach dem Essen ins Bett. "Ihr werdet müde sein und morgen mittag sollt ihr wieder in Hogwarts eintreffen." sagte er gnädig und wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht. Sie verabschiedeten sich ehrfürchtig vom dunklen Lord und zogen sich in ihre Zimmer zurück.

Regulus schlief fast sofort ein, er war es nicht gewohnt so lange aufzubleiben. Severus las unter der Bettdecke mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes einen von Lucius' Romanen. Er lauschte hin und wieder, ob er irgendwelche Laute aus dem Speisezimmer oder dem Kaminzimmer erhaschen konnte, aber es war nichts auszumachen. Seufzend schloss er schließlich das Buch und drehte sich auf die Seite. Er starrte eine Weile ins Dunkle und schlief endlich ein.

Oh nein! Er hätte die letzte Limonade doch nicht trinken sollen. Jetzt musste er auch noch raus, leider hatte Lucius' Zimmer kein eigenes Badezimmer. Das nächste erreichbare Klo war, wie in alten Herrschaftshäusern nicht anders zu erwarten, eine Treppe tiefer. Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und schlich sich barfüßig hinunter. Er fand zum Glück das verdammte Klo sofort und als er herauskam...

Murmeln, Flüstern, schleifende Geräusche und plötzlich! Ein gedämpftes Wimmern! Severus schlich sich vorsichtig um die nächste Ecke und schaute durch das Treppengeländer. Zwei maskierte Männer zogen etwas hinter sich her und verschwanden in einer Eichenholztür. Severus atmete heftig und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Schließlich war er soweit, dass er beinahe lautlos nährer schleichen konnte.

Er kroch beinahe auf allen Vieren an die Tür heran und lugte hindurch. Ein paar Fackeln hingen an den Wänden, aber sonst schien es nur ein langer Gang zu sein. Vorsichtig huschte er hinein. Er tappte wachsam den Gang entlang, wobei er sich hin und wieder in einer Nische ausruhte, um seinen Atem wieder ruhig zu stellen. Schließlich hörte er Stimmen. Eine davon gehörte dem dunklen Lord, die anderen wohl verschiedenen Gästen. "Es ist nur ein symbolischer Akt." hörte er, "Sie werden das nicht verstehen, Mister. Sie waren nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort." Eine ängstliche Stimme antwortete gequält: "Was - was wollen Sie von mir? Ich habe kein Geld, wirklich nicht! Und die Polizei - ich habe die Polizei gerufen, sie werden bald hier sein!" Als Antwort kam nur höhnisches Gelächter.

Severus reckte sich behutsam, um in den Raum hineinsehen zu können. Drinnen standen der dunkle Lord und einige andere Männer um einen Muggel herum. Der Muggel war ein kleiner grauer Mann mit einem billigen grauen Anzug und einem Second-Hand Aktenkoffer. 'Ein Vertreter' schätzte Severus fachmännisch. Der Mann hatte quer über das ganze Gesicht eine blutende Scharte und ein Ärmel hing lose über seinem gelblich-weißen Oberhemd. Sein Schlips war von abscheulicher Buntheit. "Was wollen Sie?" kreischte er nochmals und seine Stimme war dabei unnatürlich hoch geworden. "Sie können alles haben! Hier - mein Geld, meine Kreditkarte, Gutscheine für Marks & Spencer..." Die Zauberer sahen sich alles sehr interessiert an. 'Wie die Indianer im Western, wenn sie Glasperlen und Feuerwasser bekommen.' fuhr es Severus durch den Kopf.

"Gut Gut." sagte der dunkle Lord, "Nur - uns interessieren ihre Muggeldinge nicht." "Nicht." flüsterte der kleine graue Mann panisch. "Nein. Wir wollen EUCH ausrotten!" erklärte der dunkle Lord ruhig. Severus hinter der Tür schluckte.

Dann hob der dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte ein Wort. "Crucio". Der kleine graue Mann wand sich auf dem Boden und schrie fürchterlich. Severus biss auf seine Fingerknöchel, um nicht auch zu schreien. Als der dunkle Lord den Fluch löste, blutete der graue Mann aus Nase und Ohren, ja selbst aus den Augenwinkeln floss Blut.

Severus drehte sich um und rannte. Er rannte wie von Sinnen, ohne darauf zu achten wohin. Als er schließlich stehenblieb und sich umsah, seufzte er glücklich auf, er war im richtigen Stockwerk, nur wenige Schritte vor seiner Zimmertür. Er riss sie auf und stolperte schwer atmend auf sein Bett zu. Bevor er sich darin verkroch, öffnete er seine Tasche und holte Floppy, den Strickhasen hervor. Er presste das schmuddlige Tier an sich und flüsterte in sein Langohr: "Wir sind angeschissen, Floppy. Ich bin ganz allein. Ganz - allein. Keiner kann mir helfen, Floppy. Jetzt heisst es einfach nur..." Ja was? Er flüsterte immer wieder in das Hasenohr: "Allein, allein, allein."


	8. Der erste eigene Zaubertrank

Oh, Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder! Severus schaute beklommen auf sein nasses Bettuch. Kein Wunder aber auch, wenn man in jedem verdammten Traum durch dunkle Gänge rennt und den kleinen grauen Mann schreien hört. "Das muss aufhören, Floppy." flüsterte er verzweifelt. Glücklicherweise ist vor ihm nie jemand wach. Er hob verzweifelt den Zauberstab und murmelte: "prope sudum!". Es hat Vorteile, wenn man zaubern kann, ohne Zweifel.

"Oh Floppy." flüsterte er. "Wie kriegen wir das wohl wieder hin?" .

Die Lösung lag auf der Hand, oder besser gesagt im Zaubertrankbuch. Leider gab es keinen Trank, der alle Eigenschaften vereinte, die Severus gebrauchen könnte. Widerstrebend nahm er sein Notizbuch und die Schreibfeder und machte mal wieder eine Liste.

Schlafmittel, Beruhigungsmittel und naja, etwas gegen Bettnässen. Großmutter meinte, es gibt gegen alles einen Zaubertrank. Außer vielleicht gegen schlechtes Wetter, da brauchte man einen soliden Wetterzauber. Er schrieb alle Zutaten heraus, die für ihn in Frage kamen. Strich durch, kratzte sich am Kopf, strich wieder. Schließlich hatte er eine Liste, die ihm gefiehl und deren Zutaten er sich ohne weitere besorgen konnte. Fehlte nur noch der Zugang zum Labor...

Lucius steckte zwar bis zum Hals im Lernstress, aber er hatte einen Laborschlüssel, weil er ein paar Experimente für die UTZ-Prüfung machen sollte. Gut. Das wäre dann geklärt. Die Kürbiskerne bekäme er sicher vom Wildhüter. Der ist zwar nicht gut auf Slytherins zu sprechen, der Teufel weiß warum, aber fragen kostet erstmal nichts. Severus schaute auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde bis zum Wecken und ein und eine halbe bis zum Frühstück. Warum nicht gleich mal zu Mr. Hagrid gehen? Verboten ist das Gelände vor dem Frühstück nicht...

Er schlich ins Bad und schlüpfte anschließend in seine Schulkleidung. Floppy versteckte er sorgfältig in seinem Koffer, der mit allerlei Sprüchen gegen Überraschungen gesichert ist. Der beste davon ist der 'Fingerzwicker', den er selber entwickelt hat. Der Spruch war ursprünglich für Hausarbeiten gedacht, wo etwas festgehalten werden muss. Beim Nadeleinfädeln oder so. Severus hat ihn nur ein wenig fester gemacht und ihm beigebracht, auf unliebsame Händchen zu reagieren.

Er schlich vorsichtig aus dem Schlafraum, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus in den Korridor. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in Richtung Ausgang. Glücklicherweise ist der Hausvorstand von Slytherin ein Langschläfer, den man vor acht Uhr morgens nicht zu fürchten braucht. Wenige Minuten später stand Severus im Hof und machte sich auf den Weg zu Mr. Hagrids Hütte.

Der Schnee war seit dem schicksalshaften Neujahrstag zu grauem Klump zusammengetaut und der Nebel hing in dicken Bänken über dem See. Aus der Hütte quoll weißer Rauch und ein großer pelziger Hund schnüffelte am Eingang herum. Severus hatte eine gewisse Scheu vor Hunden, er war als Knirps mal von einem gebissen worden. Aber er ließ sich seine Angst nicht anmerken und rief vor der Hütte: "Mr. Hagrid? Sind sie da?". Kurz darauf erschien der Halbriese im Türbogen. "Hallo. Wer besucht mich hier?" fragte er und seine Augen funkelten freundlich.

"Mein Name ist Severus Snape, ich bin Erstklässler, Sir." antwortete Severus. Hagrid kam näher. "Komisch, ich könnte schwören, ich kenne sie alle." antwortete Hagrid. "Aber dich habe ich noch nie gesehen." Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kann schon sein." murmelte er. "Und was willst du bei mir?" fragte Hagrid, "Schickt dich ein Professor oder Poppy?" Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf, plötzlich fand er seine Idee gar nicht mehr gut. Was, wenn der Halbriese ihn verpfiff und zu Madame Pomfrey schickte? Nicht auszudenken! Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Mr. Hagrid, ich bin auf der Suche nach ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten, Sir." erklärte er tapfer. "Ich möchte einen neuen Trank ausprobieren und da..."

Hagrid war erstaunt. "Du Krümel?" vergewisserte er sich, ob er auch richtig verstanden hatte. "Ich wachse noch." erwiderte Severus defensiv. "Ja - sicher." tröstete Hagrid. "Mich wundert nur, dass sie euch schon experimentieren lassen." Severus sagte darauf nichts. "Es darf aber nix Gefährliches sein!" drohte Hagrid. Severus nickte heftig. "Ich brauche etwas Kürbiskraut, Kürbiskerne und eine Fenchelknolle. Johanniskraut kriege ich im Gewächshaus und die anderen Sachen aus dem Labor." beeilte er sich, seine Liste herunterzurasseln. "Ich habe auch was als Bezahlung." fügte er hinzu. Er holte eine Tüte seiner Fruchtgummis aus der Tasche. Es war zwar die letzte, aber der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Hagrid staunte. "Das ist ja interessant." murmelte er und nahm eine Kostprobe. "Gut." freute er sich, "Das ist ein guter Tausch, ich hol' dein Zeug. Lauf' nicht weg." Er verschwand in seinem Garten und Severus hörte kurz darauf, wie er in einem Schuppen rumorte.

Er hatte mehr Zeit gebraucht, als erwartet und so musste er den Weg zum Schloss rennen. Als er sich außer Atem neben Rosier an den Frühstückstisch fallen lies, war er fast zu erschöpft zum essen. "Wo hast du gesteckt? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht." flüsterte Evan. "Dachte schon, die Gryffindors hätten dich umgebracht." Severus hustete empört. "Nein. Ich hatte geschäftlich draußen zu tun." erklärte er und schaute gewohnheitsmäßig zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Was er dort sah, ließ seine Laune nicht eben ansteigen. Offenbar hatte dieser Black tatsächlich eine Gang. Nun ja, eine Gang aus vier verschiedenen Don Quixotes offenbar. Da war einmal James Potter, der Sitzringträger von Frank, der blasse kränkliche Lupin, ein dicklicher Kurzer mit sandfarbenen Haaren, dessen Namen er nicht wusste und Sirius Black selber, ein stämmiges Raubein ohne nenneswerte Manieren. "Ich glaube nicht, dass da Gefahr droht." meinte Evan, "Schließlich sind wir auch zu viert. Ich habe mir überlegt, wir sollten auch eine Gang gründen. Wilkes, Avery und Bellatrix wollen mitmachen, was meinst du?" Mädchen? In einer Gang? Nun denn. Bellatrix war ja, bei Licht besehen, kein richtiges Mädchen, im Sinne von Haarschleifchen und Püppchen. Sie konnte ganz schön zuhauen, und wenn nötig, auch hexen, dass Sternchen kommen. "Ist gut." antwortete Snape, "Ich bin dabei. Schließlich wollen wir doch denen nicht die Oberhand lassen!".

_Oberhand - die Überlegenheit, Vorsprung._

Nein, das kam ganz und gar nicht in Frage. Severus kritzelte schnell einen Zettel für Lucius und bat ihn um etwas Laborzeit. Lucius nickte über den Tisch hinweg und signalisierte 'kein Problem!'. Severus atmete auf und trollte sich zum Unterricht.

Die ersten beiden Stunden Geschichte der Magie bei Professor Binns verliefen ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Snape zweimal von einem Papierkügelchen getroffen wurde. Nachdem er diesen Lapsus durch einen Schutzschildhex behoben hatte, konnte er ungestört seinen Gedanken nachhängen.

_Die Erwachsenen hatten die nächtlichen Vorfälle im Malfoy Haus nicht erwähnt. Sie waren am anderen Morgen wie immer distanziert-freundlich gewesen. Die Kinder waren nach dem Frühstück durch den Kamin nach Hogwarts geschickt worden. Severus allerding hatte einige seltsame Dinge registriert. Madame Malfoy schien übernervös und ihr Mann hatte große Kratzer an der linken Hand. Mr. Black und Mr. Lestrange, der Vater von Rabastan und Rodolphos, hatten sich gelangweilt unterhalten, dabei fiel mehrmals das Wort 'Fuchsjagd' mit einem seltsamen Unterton. Madame Black ging dann hin und machte 'pst!' und wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf die Kinder._

Das hatte ihm zu denken gegeben und er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mit 'Fuchsjagd' eventuell etwas anderes gemeint sein könnte.

Endlich war der Unterricht zu Ende und er hängte sich an Lucius, um in das Labor zu kommen. "Was willst du denn brauen?" fragte dieser misstrauisch. "Etwas gegen Zahnschmerzen." antwortete Severus schuldbewusst und machte sich ans Werk. Er prüfte zunächst nochmals seine Aufzeichnungen auf Plausibilität und dann fing er an zu raspeln, zu schneiden und zu crashen. Lucius ließ ihn schnell in Ruhe, vor allem, als der Trank anfing wie toter Frosch zu riechen. Schließlich änderte er seine Farbe, gerade als Severus einen leichten Schlafzauber einflocht. Nun musste er nur noch funktionieren. Snape schrieb das Rezept ins Reine und verschwand aus dem Labor. "Hey!" rief Lucius noch hinterher, "Ich dachte, du hilfst mir noch beim..." Bumm, da war die Tür schon zu. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kleine war seit ein paar Tagen völlig durch den Wind. Wahrscheinlich kindliche Aufgeregtheit, weil er bald Geburtstag hat, schloss er messerscharf.


	9. Schlapp am Geburtstag

XXXoooXXX

**Weide** Die Blacks & Malfoys sind eigentlich auch normale Menschen, sie haben nur ähem seltsame Hobbies, die sie in ihren Kellern und auf ihren Ländereien durchführen. Siehe 'der kleine graue Mann'.

**Abhaya** Der kleine Racker ist mir schon ans Herz gewachsen. Noch kann er nicht direkt Zaubertränke entwickeln, er modifiziert nur vorhandene, genau wie mit den Zaubersprüchen. Er hat eine überschäumende Phantasie, die hilft ihm, wie man sieht, in allen Lebenslagen. Aber er ist schon irgendwie vielversprechend auf dem Gebiet.

**Severin** Ich schreibe fleissig! Ich will ja auch wissen, wie es weitergeht g.

XXXoooXXX Und nun weiter!

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er deutlich später, aber immer noch zeitiger als die Anderen. Es war sein Geburtstag, fiel ihm plötzlich ein! Durchgeschlafen, nicht geträumt und bingo! trocken, der Zaubertrank hatte gewirkt. Gut, er schmeckte wie Heu und man musste sofort mit Kürbissaft nachspülen, aber er wirkte! Das versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung. Er war gespannt, ob er heute Post bekommen würde, obwohl - das war eher kaum zu erwarten.

Seine Großeltern mütterlicherseits waren seit - _dem Vorfall_ - besser auf ihn zu sprechen, allerdings ließ Onkel Seymour keine Möglichkeit aus, ihn schlecht zu machen. Oma Snape war seit dem _gewissen Vorfall_ überhaupt nicht mehr gekommen. Geschrieben hatte sie nur noch selten und Geschenke - nun ja ihre Geschenke konnte man meist nicht gebrauchen. Er seufzte. 'Hoffentlich schickt Mama ein bisschen Geld', dachte er.

Als er aus dem Bad zurückkam, sah er eine Eule auf seinem Bett sitzen. "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er das kleine Tierchen und nahm den Brief und das Päckchen entgegen. So früh kam normalerweise keine Post. Er nahm zögernd den Brief und öffnete ihn. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 11. Geburtstag" stand da und :"Ich meine, du hast sicher Spass an einer selbstschreibenden Feder. Viel Glück damit. LV". Severus packte die Feder aus. Sie schien von einem seltenen Vogel zu sein, denn sie war schwarz und flauschig. Er stellte sie auf den Rand einer Seite seines Zaubertrankbuches und sagte: "Los" Die Feder tanzte über dem Papier. Severus diktierte spaßeshalber sein neues Rezept. Die Feder ahmte seine Handschrift korrekt nach und verkleinerte sie sogar so, dass das Rezept auf den Seitenrand passte. Er klatschte begeistert in die Hände. Das war mal ein Geschenk!

Schnell diktierte er ein Dankschreiben und schickte es mit der Eule weg. Für ein paar Minuten hatte er sogar den kleinen grauen Muggelmann vergessen.

Langsam schälten sich seine Kameraden aus den Betten. Evan Rosier gähnte herzhaft und röhrte dann quer durch das Zimmer: "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Snape! Ich habe Kuchen bei den Hauselfen bestellt. Heute morgen wird gefeiert!".

Und in der Tat, an der Stelle, wo ihre kleine Gang zu sitzen pflegte, stand ein Schokoladenkuchen. Severus verdrückte ein großes Stück und dankte im Stillen, dass der kleine blaue Frosch nicht mehr in seinem Magen wohnte.

_Letztendlich hatte seine Mutter in einem Brief dazu Stellung genommen. 'Ich wollte nicht, dass dein Vater sich aufregt, wenn du nach Süßigkeiten fragst. Er hat keine Arbeit, weißt du. Er war früher wirklich lieb zu uns, der Ärger und die Hoffnungslosigkeit haben seine Seele aufgefressen. Sprich bitte nicht darüber."_ Hm. Klingt logisch. Und nach dem Vorfall, hatte der arme Mann auch noch erfahren müssen, dass nicht nur seine Frau eine Hexe, sondern sein Sohn auch noch ein Zauberer war. Tragisch, wirklich tragisch. Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. 'Es gibt Schlimmers, als ein Zauberer zu sein.' philosophierte er im Stillen.

Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks kamen wie immer die Eulen. Zwei ließen sich vor Severus nieder. Tatsächlich! Geschenke! Er nahm seine Päckchen entgegen und gab den Eulen was zu futtern. Leider war nicht mehr genug Zeit, das Zeug auszupacken, er würde das nach dem Unterricht erledigen.

Er legte seine Schätze auf das Bett und eilte hinunter zum Zaubertrankzimmer. Das einzig Blöde an Zaubertränke war, dass es mit den Gryffindors gemeinsam stattfand. Er suchte schnell seinen Platz neben Rosier und versuchte dem eintönigen Votrag des Professors zu folgen. 'Der Zaubertrank wirkt doch länger als gedacht. Ich muß weniger Schlafmittel reinmachen.' dachte er flüchtig, bevor er mit der Stirn auf dem Tisch aufschlug.

"Oh!" schrie der Professor. "Eine Ohnmacht!" Einige Schüler kicherten nervös. "Rosier, bringen Sie ihren Freund hinauf zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie soll sich ihn mal ansehen. Herrschaften, hier vorn spielt die Musik. Aufmerksamkeit, bitte!"

Rosier schleppte den benommenen Snape die Treppe hinauf. Im Korridor blieben sie kurz stehen. "Was ist mit Dir, Kumpel?" fragte Evan besorgt. "Du siehst aus wie eine weiße Wand!". Snape versuchte mühsam seine Lethargie zu durchbrechen. "Weiß nicht." flüsterte er. "Mir ist so flau.". Sie gingen langsam, ganz langsam hinauf zu Madame Pomfrey.

Die Schulschwester schaute ihn grimmig an. "Na, was ist es denn diesmal. Haben euch diese Rüpel wieder verprügelt?" Madame Pomfrey war eine der wenigen vom Personal, die selber Slytherin war und deshalb bevorzugte sie dieses Haus ein wenig. "Nein. Er ist plötzlich umgekippt." erklärte Rosier in geschäftsmäßigem Ton. "In Zaubertränke." Madame Pomfrey fuhr mit ihrem Zauberstab über die Stirn von Severus und murmelte ein paar Sprüche. "Hm. Etwas Fieber. Flau, sagst Du?" Severus nickte beklommen. "Du bleibst heute hier im Bett, Junge. Ich würde sagen, es ist ein Wachstumsschub. Da spielt manchmal der Kreislauf verrückt. Pass auf, in einer Woche bist du zwei Zentimeter größer." Sie gab ihm einen Krankenhaus-Pyjama und wies ihm ein Bett zu. Außer ihm lagen noch zwei Ravenclaws dort, die beim Quidditch zusammengestoßen waren.

"Ich bring' Dir deine Geschenke heute nachmittag." flüsterte Rosier zum Abschied und verduftete.

"Isser endlich tot?" kreischte Sirius Black, als Rosier zurückkam. "Du entsetzlicher, blöder, ungehobelter Bandit!" rief eine Mädchenstimme empört zurück, ehe Evan etwas sagen konnte. "Dir sollten doch gleich Eselsohren wachsen!" fuhr das rothaarige Mädchen fort. "Ich denke, deine Familie ist so nobel aber du - du bist das Letzte!". Der Professor gebot Ruhe. "Sh, Lily. Du hast zwar recht, aber den Unterricht solltest Du deshalb nicht stören. Das gibt dann 12 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und es gehen wieder 4 zurück, weil Miss Evans den Fauxpas von Mr. Black ein wenig gemildet hat" gab er bekannt. "Blöde Zicke!" kam es aus der Ecke von Black's Gang. Evan drehte sich um und sah, dass es der dickliche Junge mit dem sandfarbenen Haar gesagt hatte. Typisch. Ein Claqueur. Das Wort hatte er neulich von Severus aufgeschnappt, der immer nach schönen, seltenen Worten suchte und sie dann in Sätzen benutzte. Evan fand das unglaublich - cool.

Er beobachtete, wie Black und Potter auf das Mädchen nach dem Unterricht einredeten. Aber sie schien sich ganz gut wehren zu können. Er verstand Worte wie "Lackaffe" und "Prolet". Als er später Lucius davon erzählte, lachte dieser. "Ganz schön aufgeweckt für ein Schlammblut, diese Rothaarige." sagte er und ließ es dabei bewenden.

Severus packt abends endlich seine restlichen Geschenke aus. Die Aussicht auf ein paar Zentimeter Wachstum hatten ihn mit der Lage versöhnt. Und Evans Erzählung über Lily und die Claqueure hatte ihn vollends aufgemuntert. Interessiert packte er erst das Päckchen von Großvater Prince aus. Ein Buch. Und was für ein Buch! "Perfekter Geist von Emilius Pectus" las er aufgeregt. "Was uns befreit ist das Wissen, wer wir sind, wo wir waren, was wir wurden, wohin wir geworfen werden, wohin wir eilen, wovon wir erlöst werden, was Geburt ist und was Wiedergeburt." las er weiter und murmelte vor sich hin: "Das ergibt einen Sinn.". Onkel Seymour würde sicherlich Gift und Galle spucken, wenn er erführe, was für ein wertvolles Buch er ihm geschenkt hatte. 'Tja!' dachte er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit, 'das ist eben der Unterschied zwischen Zauberer-Enkel und Squib-Enkel.' Nicht, dass es ihm kurzfristig etwas nützen würde...

Mama hingegen hatte, praktisch wie immer, einen neuen Pullover und ein Zaubererschach-Set eingepackt und in den linken Ärmel des Selbstgestrickten noch fünf Galleonen hineingeschmuggelt. Severus grinste unfroh. Sicherlich hatte sie sich das Geld vom Munde abgespart, der Alte hätte sicherlich getobt, wenn er davon Wind bekam. Er nahm sich vor, wieder häufiger zu schreiben, jetzt mit der neuen Feder war das ja nicht mehr so das Problem.

Kurz nach acht Uhr abends, brachte Madame Pomfrey noch ein Nachtessen. Einen Apfel und ein paar Kekse sowie ein Glas warme Milch. Severus schluckte schnell seinen Zaubertrank und hoffte, dass er nicht mit Milch reagierte. Dann nahm er den Apfel und begann in seinem neuen Buch zu lesen.Emilius Pectus war eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Gedankenbeherrschung. Er beschrieb im ersten Teil ein gutes Dutzend leichter Übungen, um die Gedanken nicht auf dem Gesicht erscheinen zu lassen, ganz egal was in einem vorging. Severus versuchte die Übungen nachzumachen, erkannte aber schnell, dass er dafür einen Sparringspartner brauchte. Evan und Florence würden dafür herhalten müssen. Letztendlich konnten sie auch davon profitieren. Schwindeln, ohne rot zu werden, beispielsweise war eine Fähigkeit, die man in Hogwarts gut gebrauchen konnte. Severus klopfte liebevoll auf den Einband und legte das Buch unter sein Kopfkissen. Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass er dadurch den Inhalt im Schlafe lernen würde, aber man konnte nie wissen...


	10. Masern

"Mach mal der Zerknirschten!" flüsterte Rosier. Severus brachte einen Gesichtsausdruck von tiefer Reue zustande. Rosier klatschte in die Hände. "Und das Engelchen!" Severus lächelte auf eine Art, die er im Kino dem jungen Lord Fauntleroy abgeguckt hatte. "Grandios, jetzt ich." Rosier, der an sich schon etwas vom jungen Lord an sich hatte, machte ein Gesicht, dass jedes Mutterherz zum Schmelzen bringen konnte.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen mit Gedächtnisübungen wie im Fluge. Evan erwies sich als fähiger Partner, um die Übungen durchzuführen. Zuletzt waren sie beide so gewitzt, dass sie auch die unmöglichsten Geschichten mit dem entsprechenden Gesichtsausdruck zu Gehör brachten. Es gelang ihnen sogar, das eine odere andere Mal Professor McGonnagal, die ungewöhnlich misstrauisch war, zu täuschen und dadurch die Abgabefrist für Aufsätze zu verlängern.

Schließlich war Severus auch über den kleinen grauen Muggel hinweg gekommen. Er legte sich eine Theorie zurecht, nach der der Muggel den Zorn des dunklen Lord sicherlich verdient haben würde und er selbst nur einen Teil der Gerichtsverhandlung gehört hatte und endlich, wer war er denn, dass er die Unfehlbarkeit des größten lebenden Magiers anzweifeln konnte. Derartig selbstberuhigt, fand er auch wieder Ruhe und brauchte seinen Trank nicht mehr. Das erleichterte seinen Alltag wesentlich, trotzdem wurden seine Sorgen dadurch nur geringfügig weniger.

Die Gryffindor-Gang hatte sich nun endgültig auf ihn eingeschossen, was einerseits auf einige schmerzhafte Punktverluste und andererseits auf seine Bekanntschaft mit Lily zurückzuführen war. Lily war auch ein bevorzugtes Opfer von James Potters dummen Streichen, sie wehrte sich zwar tapfer, hatte aber fast keinen Rückhalt bei ihren Freundinnen, die lieber wegsahen, wenn Potter wieder mal ihre Büchertasche ausschüttete.

Severus traf sie eines Tages wieder in der Bibliothek, wo sie eifrig in einem uralten Folianten blätterte. "Da muss doch.." murmelte sie und hatte knallrote Wangen vor Aufregung. "Kann man helfen?" fragte Severus automatisch. Sie blickte hoch. "Oh, du bist es." grummelte sie. "Ich suche einen echt guten Spruch gegen Blödmänner. Gibt es so was?". Severus zog sich einen Stuhl heran. "Kommt drauf an." sagte er. "An was hättest du denn gedacht?". "Irgendetwas, dass man sich die Finger verbrennt, wenn man meine Büchertasche ausschütten will, zum Beispiel. Dieser Potter macht sich einen Spass daraus, meine Bücher im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum zu verstreuen, das stinkt mir. Gewaltig!". Severus sah ihr an, dass sie sehr zornig war. "Fingerzwicker." antwortete er deshalb knapp. Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann grinste sie und er sah ihre Zahnspange leuchten. 'Wie ein Vampir' dachte er und beeilte sich, den Hex zu erklären. Sie strahlte. "Wenn es doch einmal schief geht." führte Severus weiter aus. "Dann empfiehlt die kluge Hausfrau den Einsammelspruch. Der geht so; 'diribitio'." Er ließ zur Illustration seine Bücher fallen und sortierte sie mit dem Spruch wieder in seine Tasche.

Lily klatschte in die Hände. "Das ist super!" freute sie sich auf Muggelart. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte eine Tüte Marshmallows hervor. "Da, Severus, die hast du dir jetzt wirklich verdient." sagte sie und grinste verschwörerisch, "Ich weiß ja, dass du Fruchtgummis selber herstellst."

Er nahm am nächsten Morgen zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass James Potter ein verdrießliches Gesicht zeigte und drei Finger an der rechten Hand verbunden hatte. Seine Hochstimmung wurde dadurch getrübt, dass er nur noch mit 17 Slytherins am Tisch saß. Masern. Ein Muggelgeborener hatte die Masern eingeschleppt und die Reinblüter verabschiedeten sich einer nach dem anderen in die Krankenstation. Die Muggelkinder hatten die Krankheit alle schon gehabt und machten weiter wie bisher.

Severus fragte sich beklommen, wann wohl der erste den Schluss ziehen würde, dass ein einziger im sogenannten 'reinen' Haus keine Masern hatte und somit...

Darüber wollte er lieber nicht nachdenken. Leider war er bald dazu gezwungen, als er am Freitag der selben Woche nur noch mit fünf Zweitklässlern und zwei Siebtklässlern am Tisch saß. Eine Lösung musste her, er brauchte die Masern und zwar pronto!

Er war wieder einmal allein im Schlafsaal. Avery war vor zwei Tagen mit roten Punkten und Fieber als vorerst letzter seiner Klasse eingeliefert worden. Er dachte zunächst über Zaubertränke nach, aber er wollte nicht gleich als Lügner von Madame Pomfrey entlarvt werden. Einen Zaubertrank würde der Diagnosehex sofort anzeigen. Oh nein! Er würde einen Muggeltrick brauchen, um hier als Kranker durchzukommen. Zahnpasta! Angeblich kriegt man kurz Fieber, wenn man einen Löffel voll verschluckt. Brr! Er würgte und schüttelte sich, aber er schaffte es. Nun zu den roten Punkten.

Er schlich sich aus dem Haus, in das Gewächshaus Nummer 4, wo Professor Sprout die Heilkräuter wachsen ließ, die nicht so viele Pflege brauchten. Er holte sein Taschenmesser und schnitt einen großen Strauß Brennesseln ab.

Er schlich sich in hinter einen dichten Busch und zog sich bis auf die Unterhose aus, nicht ohne vorher misstrauisch in alle Ecken geschaut zu haben. Dann holte er tief Luft und peitschte sich mit den Nesseln über den Oberkörper, Beine, Arme und über das Gesicht. Es brannte wie die Hölle, aber als er sich im Glasfenster spiegelte, war er mit seiner Erscheinung sehr zufrieden. Schnell zog er sich wieder an und eilte ins Schloss.

Er klopfte an der Krankenstation und als Madame Pomfrey öffnete, sagte er nur: "Ich habe die Muggelkrankheit." Die Schulschwester stöhnte und winkte ihn herein. Sie verzichtete auf Grund seiner vielen roten Punkte auf eine Eingangsuntersuchung und gab ihm Bett 54 am Fenster. Severus zog den Pyjama an, seufzte zufrieden und schlüpfte unter die Decke. "Schickes Muster." grunzte Lucius aus dem Nebenbett. "Ja, nicht wahr?" gab er schnippisch zurück. Jetzt hatte er endlich mal Zeit seinen 'Graf von Monte Christo' zu Ende zu lesen.

Weiterhin war seine vornehmste Aufgabe, Lucius Zaubersprüche abzufragen, die dieser für seinen UTZ brauchte. Das war ihm jedoch ganz recht, er lernte sie dabei nämlich selber. Wenn Lucius nebenan schnarchte, schaute Severus aus dem Fenster. 'Eigentlich gar nicht schlecht, so eine Auszeit.' sinnierte er dabei. Er beobachtete die kleine peitschende Weide, die sich mit ihren kleinen Ästen gegen aufdringliche Krähen zur Wehr setzte. Die berühmten Rutengänger ließen ihre Wünschelruten aus peitschender Weide machen, wusste Severus von seinem Großvater. Ganz ausgefuchste haben allerdings noch einen zahmen Niffler im Hosenbein, hatte er augenzwinkernd hinzugefügt.

Das hielt Severus von einer Karriere als Wünschelrutengänger ab. Ein für allemal, Sicherheitszauberer vielleicht für die Gringotts-Bank, das wäre was. Oder eben Zaubertrankmeister, wenn es ihm gelänge, die vierzig Millionen Zutaten im Kopf zu behalten. Er schaute noch mal aus dem Fenster, Hagrid und sein Hund waren draußen. Der Halbriese sammelte irgendwelche Blätter oder Pilze. Er würde ihn bei Gelegenheit mal über die Flora um Hogwarts ausfragen. Könnte ja nicht schaden.

"Weiß Narcissa, dass du schnarchst wie ein rumänischer Tanzbär?" fragte Snape, dem es langsam langweilig wurde am zweiten Tag der Quarantäne. Lucius knurrte unter seiner Bettdecke etwas Unverständliches. "Könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie die Verlobung dann nochmal überdenkt, wenn sie es erfährt." bohrte Snape unermüdlich weiter. Lucius' Kopf schnappte hoch. "Halt die Klappe, Snape." fauchte er und ließ sich wieder fallen. "Hm." Snape öffnete sein einziges Buch und begann, die schönsten Stellen noch mal zu lesen. Nach ein paar Minuten klappte er es seufzend wieder zu, der Vollmond beleuchtete sein Bett, so dass er sich die Decke über den Kopf ziehen musste. Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als er endlich einschlief, nur um ein paar Stunden später von leisen Geräuschen geweckt zu werden. Es dämmerte gerade.

"Sh!" hörte er Madame Pomfrey sagen. "Mach vorsichtig und leg dich hin. Du bist ja wieder total erschöpft. Ich bring dir noch einen Tee, willst du auch was zu essen?". Er lauschte angestrengt. "Nein danke, ich kriege jetzt nichts runter." hörte er eine Jungenstimme sagen. Severus richtete sich ein wenig auf, um zu sehen, wer da so spät noch gebracht wurde. Im schwachen Licht erkannte er Remus Lupin, den schwächlichen Blassen aus der Gryffindor-Gang. Der schien keine Masern zu haben, sondern irgendwas Kraftraubendes. Er bewegte sich, als wäre er die ganze Nacht gerannt. Irgendwie völlig erschöpft und sein rechter Arm war zerkratzt und blutig, als habe er mit einem Riesenigel gerungen. Er hatte keine Schuhe an. 'Komisch' dachte Severus, 'ohne Schuhe bei der Kälte.' Dann fielen ihm die Augen wieder zu.


	11. Himbeergeschmack

Am anderen Morgen hatte er den Vorfall vergessen. Madame Pomfrey scheuchte die Slytherins aus den Betten, um Platz für die vereinzelten Fälle von Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Gryffindor zu machen. "Ihr legt euch jetzt in eure eigenen Betten, ich kümmere mich um euch unten in den Kerkern. Das mir das nicht gleich eingefallen ist! Ihr seid ja sowieso alle betroffen." schimpfte sie dabei.

"Hätte ich ihr auch sagen können." murrte Snape, den das freute, weil er dort wenigstens an seine Bücher rankam. Als sie rausgingen, sahen sie die Gryffindorfälle kommen. Black war dabei und Potter auch. "Oh Oh Oh!" jammerte Lucius gespielt, "Selbst die größten Muggelfreunde werden von der schröcklichen Krankheit nicht verschont. Es gibt keine Gerechtigkeit unter der Sonne!" Sie kicherten und James Potter zeigte ihnen seine belegte Zunge.

Unten angekommen überlegten sie, was sie sonst noch machen könnten. Beschwerden hatten sie ja keine und so beschlossen sie, noch ein wenig auf zu bleiben. Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Zauberschach, bis die Schulschwester hereinplatzte und sie endgültig in die Betten scheuchte.

"Es ist wirklich zum Mäusemelken!" wetterte sie. "Ausgerechnet jetzt muss Professor Slughorn zu einer Konferenz aufs Festland. Wer macht mir denn jetzt die ganzen Antifiebertränke! St. Mungos hat schon abgewinkt."

"Fiebertränke könnte ich machen." erklärte Snape und fügte schnell hinzu: "Wenn was für mich rausspringt." Die Schwester sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Du kleiner Erpresser bleibst gefälligst im Bett. Obwohl, die roten Punkte sind bei dir schnell abgeklungen. Kannst du den Fiebertrank überhaupt? Du bist doch Erstklässler." Snape war beleidigt und drehte sich zur Wand.

"Natürlich kann er den Fiebertrank." mischte sich Evan Rosier ein. "Wer glauben Sie, macht uns den Krempel, wenn wir nicht zu Ihnen gehen?" Lucius, der noch im Türrahmen stand bestätigte das. "Er kann noch ganz andere Sachen. Weingummi zum Beispiel." erklärte er. Madame Pomfrey zögerte. "Ich rede mit Professor Slughorn. Der muss es ja wissen. Und wenn das so stimmt, dann bist du im Geschäft. 1 Galleone pro 1,5 Liter ist der gängige Preis." Snape drehte sich wieder um. "Slughorn kann mich nicht leiden." jammerte er. "Der läßt mich bestimmt nicht ran." Madame Pomfrey klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat. Ich frage ihn nur, ob du es kannst, nicht ob du es darfst. Ab morgen hat Professor Dorsey Dienst und der läßt dich bestimmt."

"Na siehst du." sagten Rosier und Malfoy wie aus einem Munde.

So wurde Severus innerhalb eines Tages zum Assistenten von Madame Pomfrey in Sachen Masern ernannt. Er braute von frühmorgens bis zum Mittag Tränke und nach dem Mittagessen brachte er die Flaschen nach oben und "verfütterte" sie an die Patienten. Das machte ihm besonderen Spass, wenn James Potter und Sirus Black misstrauisch auf den Becher starrten, ihnen aber nichts anderes übrig blieb, das Zeug hinunterzuschlucken.

"Schmeckt tatsächlich so schlecht, wie beschrieben." sagte Potter einmal und das sollte wohl ein Kompliment sein. "Ich darf nicht damit experimentieren." antwortete Snape, "Aber ich verspreche, dass er irgendwann nach Himbeere schmecken wird." Zwischen ihm und Potter war eine Art Waffenstillstand entstanden, das lag auch daran, dass Lily jeden Tag zu Besuch kam und die Hausaufgaben und Kopien des Unterrichtsstoffs verteilte, Sie brachte jedesmal auch eine Kopie für Severus mit, der obwohl schon ganz gesund (!), aber freigestellt war.

"Kannst Du das tatsächlich?" fragte Potter als sie sich gemeinsam an der Transfiguration eines Kopfkissens in einen Goldhamster versuchten. "Den Trank ändern, dass er nach Himbeere schmeckt? Ich meine, diese Rezepte stehen doch seit Jahrhunderten fest." Severus hob den Kopf und hielt das haarige Kissen fest. "Eben drum." antwortete er. "Seit ein paar hundert Jahren hat keiner mehr was dran gemacht. Sie wirkten und da hat man aufgehört zu probieren. Ich habe mir neulich selber einen Trank gebastelt und das hat gut funktioniert. Eigentlich muss man nur ordentliche Notizen machen, jede Änderung festhalten und bewerten. Dann wird irgenwann aus etwas Altem etwas völlig Neues. Das etwas funktioniert, heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass es gut ist." Potter ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Kissen fallen. "Das wäre nix für mich." seufzte er. Snape grinste. 'Du bist nicht hungrig, Potter!' dachte er. 'Und das ist es, was uns unterscheidet.' In dem Moment sprang der Hamster aus seinen Händen und unter das Bett von Peter Pettigrew. Und in kürzester Zeit tobte die wildeste Kissenschlacht und Hamsterjagd, die der Hogwarts-Krankenflügel je gesehen hatte.

Abends saß Severus auf seinem Bett und zählte Geld. Die Masern fingen an, sich auszuzahlen. "Fantastisch! Ich kann mir endlich ein paar neue Bücher kaufen und Schuhe und sogar ..." er hörte auf, laut vor sich hin zu sprechen und nahm ein Stück Pergament. Er diktierte leise:

'_Lieber Großvater, ich habe neulich etwas Geld verdient, kannst du mir helfen, ein Konto bei Gringotts zu eröffnen? Ich möchte Mama nicht damit belasten und auch nicht, dass mein Vater etwas davon erfährt. Du weisst ja... Viele Grüße auch an Großmutter, Severus."_

Er stiefelte noch am selben Abend in die Eulerei und schickte seinen Brief ab. Nun musste er nur noch jemanden finden, der öfter in der Knockturn Gasse zu tun hatte. Die Gebrüder Lestrange waren seine erste Wahl. Rabastan nahm die vier Galleonen entgegen und versprach, am Wochenende das fragliche Buch mitzubringen. Die beiden durften zwar offiziell noch nicht apparieren, setzten sich aber darüber regelmäßig hinweg.

Am anderen Tag kam eine Eule mit einem Brief und einem kleinen goldenen Schlüssel. Großvater hatte ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllt. Ein längeres Pergament erklärte, wie er Einzahlungen und Auszahlungen vornehmen konnte und ein kurzer Abschnitt über den gesellschaftlichen Umgang mit Kobolden war auch dabei.

_'Lieber Severus, du ahnst gar nicht, wie glücklich Deine Großmutter ist, dass du in ihre Fußstapfen treten willst. Sie hat versprochen, Dir ihre Rezeptbücher zu geben, wenn Du in den Ferien zu uns kommst. Ich habe mir erlaubt, eine kleine Summe auf Dein neues Konto einzuzahlen, damit Du in Slytherin anständig leben kannst. Sprich aber mit keinem darüber. Der kleine Schlüssel ist der Zugang zu deinem eigenen Gringotts-Verlies. Es hat die Nummer 747._

_Alles andere erklärt das beigelegte Pergament. Ich wünsche Dir viel Erfolg._

_Viele Grüße_

_M. Prince'_

Severus strich liebevoll über den kleinen Schlüssel. Jetzt war er ein richtiger Slytherin!

Je mehr die Masern abklangen, desto mehr Zeit hatte er im Labor. Er war dort ziemlich allein, denn Slughorn war noch nicht zurück und Roderick Dorsey, sein Vertreter und heimlicher Hauslehrer von Slytherin, schaute nur hin und wieder nach ihm. Er arbeitete konzentriert an einem Fiebertrank mit Himbeergeschmack, als Dorsey wieder einmal hereinkam. "Na. Was forschen wir denn heute?" fragte er mit schnarrender Stimme. Severus blickte kaum hoch und murmelte: "Fiebertrank mit Himbeergeschmack." Dorsey schüttelte den Kopf. "Wofür soll das denn gut sein?" fragte er spöttisch. "Für Kinder." erwiderte Severus knapp. Der Lehrer nickte verständnisvoll. "Apropos Kinder, ich sehe dich nie spielen oder mit den anderen herumalbern. Machst du nur solche" er wies mit der Hand auf den Versuchsaufbau, "ernsten Sachen?".

Severus hielt erstaunt inne. 'Wovon redet der?' fragte er sich. "Das ist doch nichts Ernstes!" rief er empört. "Das ist Spielerei! Wenn ich was Ernstes machen wollte, würde ich am Vielsafttrank arbeiten oder am Veritaserum." brummte er noch.

Dorsey lachte leise. "Ich frage mich nur, warum du nicht in Professor Slughorns Club bist." murmelte er. Severus Kopf schoss wieder in die Höhe. "Weil er mich nicht leiden kann?" bot er schnippisch an. "Macht es dir was aus?" fragte Dorsey sachte. "Nein." Snape überlegte kurz. "Nein, wirklich nicht. Zeitverschwendung. Was er mir dort beibringen könnte, kann ich zur Not auch nachlesen. Und wer nicht will, der hat schon." schloss er brüsk die Diskussion endgültig ab.

Dorsey klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Severus stupste seinen Zeigefinger in den Trank und kostete. "Himbeer." murmelte er zufrieden.

Florence Wilkes war sein Testobjekt. Sie hatte noch Fieber und wollte zuerst nichts von dem Trank. Als er ihr aber zwei Schokofrösche und einen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke versprache, machte sie mit. Eine halbe Stunde später sprach er einen Fiebermess-Zauber und über ihrem Kopf erschien die eindeutige Zahl 37,5. "Hurra!" schrie Snape. "Er wirkt und schmeckt." Florence schrieb einen Bericht für ihn und beschrieb den Geschmack als 'himbeerig-süß'. "Fein." er rieb sich die Hände, nahm den Trank, seine Notizen und rannte hinauf zu Madame Pomfrey.

"Er schmeckt nach Himbeere." ächzte er außer Atem und hielt ihr den Trank unter die Nase. Sie nahm erst die Notizen und las sie ruhig durch. "Klingt gut. Lass mal kosten." Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und bewegte den Trank im Mund, als würde sie Wein verkosten. "Gut. Himbeere." Severus strahlte. "Er wirkt auch." erklärte er stolz. Madame Pomfrey runzelte zwar die Stirn, aber sie nahm einen Löffel und gab Ernest Brocklehurst eine Ration. "Er hat jetzt 39,0." sagte sie, "In einer halben Stunde sollte er dann 37,0 haben. Hilf mir inzwischen mit der anderen Medizin." Sie drückte ihm ein Tablett mit 15 kleinen Becherchen in die Hand und schickte ihn auf seinen Rundgang.

Eine halbe Stunde später war Madame Pomfrey überzeugt. "Du solltest das Rezept einschicken und schützen lassen. Geh zu Professor Dorsey, der kann dir sicher helfen. Und lass' es lieber nicht Professor Slughorn sehen, er denkt nämlich, dass alles was seine Stundenten machen auch ihm gehört." Sie strich ihm über den Kopf und ließ ihn hinaus.

Der Waffenstillstand erlosch in dem Moment, als der Unterricht wieder aufgenommen wurde. Wieder einmal trafen Severus mehrere Papierkügelchen im Genick und wieder errichtete er seufzend eine unsichtbare Barriere um sich herum.

Schlimmer war es in Zaubertränke. Ständig passierte irgendetwas in seinem Kessel, rauchte es plötzlich, explodierten Feuerwerkskörper und immer wieder stand er vor Slughorn als kompletter Trottel da. Er nahm sich eines Tages vor, diesen Idioten einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Er setzte sich mit Evan und Bellatrix zusammen und bastelte an einem ultimativen Racheakt.


	12. Ein misslungener Streich

"Jetzt legen wir mal richtig los." Bellatrix war voll in ihrem Element. "Diese Nulpen sollen nicht sagen, dass sie jemals vor uns sicher waren." Sie wurde niemals müde, jedem zu erzählen, wie zuwider ihr Cousin Sirius war. "Er ist einfach ein kleines Ferkel." pflegte sie zu sagen. Bellatrix war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie während der Schulzeit immer mehr Muggelschimpfworte aufschnappte und auch benutzte. Severus unterließ es aber, sie darauf hinzuweisen, Muggelworte machten sie so - menschlich.

"Regulus ist in Ordnung." meinte Severus, "Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn er im nächsten Jahr zu uns kommt." Bellatrix nickte. "Ja, er wird ein Slytherin, zweifellos. Tante Elladora würde es auch nicht überleben, wenn noch einer ihrer wertvollen Söhne nach Gryffindor kommt." Sirius' Mutter hatte daheim bei Blacks immer das große Wort geführt, weil die anderen Blacks 'nur' drei Mädchen hatten. "Was macht deine große Schwester eigentlich?" fragte Severus so nebenbei. "Oh, hättest du das nur nicht gefragt!" seufzte Bellatrix, "Sie ist das schwarze Schaf der Familie. Hat einen Muggel geheiratet. Heißt jetzt Tonks!"

Severus wiegte seinen Kopf ein wenig hin und her. Die Rede vom schwarzen Schaf und Muggeln und so weiter und so fort, konnte er auswendig herbeten. Er kannte sie selbst zur Genüge. Nicht, dass er Bellatrix davon etwas sagen würde. "Kann ja mal vorkommen." sagte er schließlich versöhnlich und Bellatrix atmete hörbar auf. "Was machen wir nun?" fragte er rhetorische in die Runde. "Du hast doch bestimmt was in der Hinterhand, wenn du so fragst." antwortete Evan ebenso rhetorisch und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Hm." meinte Severus, "Ich hatte da heute nacht so eine Idee..."

Da Lucius noch immer einen eigenen Hauself in der Hogwartsküche hatte, war es nicht allzu schwer, eine kleine süße Lieferung von sauren Drops an die Gryffindor-Gang zu bewerktstelligen. Lotty, der Elf hatte einen recht guten Ruf unter den Hogwarts-Elfen und konnte allerhand zustande bringen. Also tauchte an einem bis dato friedlichen Mittwochmorgen im März eine kleine Schale mit verführerischen Bonbons in allen möglichen Farben auf. Peter Pettigrew bemerkte sie zuerst und ohne sich zu fragen, was sie wohl für diese Belohnung getan hätten, stopfte er sich einen hellgrünen mit Waldmeistergeschmack in den Mund. "Irre gut" schmatzte er und bot Remus und Sirius auch welche an. Sirius ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und wählte einen dunkelroten mit reichem Erdbeergeschmack. "Wahnsinn!" freute er sich und schob sich gleich ein gutes Dutzend in die Hosentasche. James Potter sah die Bonbons lange an. Einerseits wollte er unbedingt kosten, andererseits wunderte es ihn, dass die anderen Tische keine hatten. Aber er verwarf diese Gewissensbisse sofort und beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass die anderen wohl gleich bedient würden.

Er nahm einen orangefarbenen mit Ananasgeschmack und fühlte sich auch gleich viel besser. Sie teilten ihren bunten Schatz untereinander auf, um während der nächsten womöglich langweiligen Stunden etwas zu Naschen zu haben.

Erstmal geschah gar nichts. In der Doppelstunde Transfiguration jedoch, als die Klasse fein säuberlich nach Slytherins und Gryffindors getrennt an ihren Bänken saß und Professor McGonnagal beim Verwandeln eines Goldfisches in einen Fingerhut beobachteten, passierte es.

"Würden Sie bitte die einzelnen Schritte noch einmal erklären, Mr. Black" fragte Frau Professor und Sirius erhob sich kichernd von seinem Stuhl: "Nö!" grunzte er, "ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, solchen Unsinn jemals zu brauchen." sprach's und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Professor McGonnagal war für einem Moment wirklich sprachlos, donnerte dann jedoch mit ihrem dürren Zeigefinger auf Sirius weisend: "Vor die Tür! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und eine Woche Strafarbeit mit Mr. Filch!".

"Mir egal! Hauptsache gelacht!" grinste Sirius und schlug sich gleich darauf erschrocken auf den Mund. Er schlich vor die Tür und ließ sie laut zuschnappen. "Wer erklärt nun die einzelnen Schritte?" fragte sie noch einmal mit gepresster Stimme. "Ich wär' lieber mit Sirius vor der Tür!" maulte nun Potter. "Das kannst Du haben, James Potter, zwanzig Punkte Abzug und Strafarbeit bei mir! Raus!" Sie war nun schon recht zornig und wandte sich an die Klasse: "Sollte noch jemand von Ihnen heute zu Scherzen aufgelegt sein, dann gebe ich hiermit bekannt, dass dies 100 Punkte kosten wird und ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor nach sich zieht!" Sie atmete tief und machte weiter. Glücklicherweise meldete sich nun ein Mädchen aus Slytherin und rezitierte die Schritte noch einmal genau.

Evan und Severus hielten jedesmal die Luft an, sie versuchten nicht lachen zu müssen. Es gelang ihnen, dank des Buches recht gut. Sie lachten nur mit, wenn die ganze Klasse lachte und beobachteten ansonsten Remus und Peter, sich noch nicht auffällig verhalten hatten. 'Vielleicht wirken die Waldmeisterbonbons ander? Das wäre ja interessant!' dachte Severus gerade, als Remus Lupin einen sehr lauten Lachanfall hatte, den er durch Husten zu überdecken suchte.

Professor McGonnagal ließ sich diesmal nicht stören und machte ungerührt damit weiter, einen Igel in ein Nadelkissen zu verwandeln. Lupin hustete und prustete weiter und schließlich brach es aus ihm heraus: "Warum sie wohl keine Katzen nimmt?" Die Klasse hielt gemeinsam den Atem an. Professor McGonnagal holte noch einmal tief Luft und wurde nun richtig laut: "Mr. Lupin, 100 Punkte minus und Sie melden sich umgehend beim Direktor, er wird über ihre Strafe entscheiden!". Lupin schlich aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne zu bemerken: "Ist schon gut, Katzen schmecken eh' nicht." Die Klasse brüllte diesmal vor Lachen und die Professorin erwog, den Unterricht abzubrechen. Aber einen Versuch wollte sie noch starten.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief ruhig, was wohl auch daran lag, dass Peter Pettigrew sich die ganze Zeit den Mund zuhielt und sich hin und wieder in den Arm zwickte.

Beim Hinausgehen allerdings platzte er heraus: "Endlich frei!". McGonnagal ließ es durchgehen. Während sie sich wieder teilten, Slytherin ging in die Gewächshäuser, Gryffindor zu Geschichte der Magie, hörte Severus von fern die Worte: "Na Schlammblut, gehen wir heute abend aus?". Er nickte vor sich hin, jetzt zeigten die Muggelfreunde ihr wahres Gesicht und Waldmeister wirkte doch!

Auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus kamen ihnen die Zweitklässler entgegen. Er gestikulierte zu Bellatrix mit Daumen nach oben und einem breiten Grinsen, dass der Streich gelungen war. Sie winkte ihm zu und grinste zurück.

Keine Viertelstunde später kam der Direktor in Begleitung der Professoren Slughorn und Dorsey in das Gewächshaus. Evan und Severus ließen eine gleichmütige Maske über ihre Gesichter gleiten und fummelten weiter an den Rankpflanzen, die sie gerade festbanden.

Dumbledore klatschte zweimal in die Hände und rief: "Meine jungen Damen und Herren! Ich bitte kurz um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Wir haben einen Vorfall von Lebensmittelvergiftung im Hause Gryffindor, nichts Schlimmes, oh nein, aber unangenehm für die armen Opfer. Diese haben den Verdacht geäußert, dass ihre Freunde aus Haus Slytherin damit zu tun haben könnten. Wir werden deshalb jetzt eine kleine Kontrolle durchführen. Professor Slughorn, Professor Dorsey, beginnen Sie bitte."

Slughorn baute sich vor Rosier und Snape auf und raunzte: "Hände herzeigen!". Severus schaute Evan an zuckte mit den Schultern und hob seine erdbeschmutzten Hände vor das Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers. Er wählte dafür den Gesichtsausdruck 'Engelchen', den er mit Rosier damals stundenlang geübt hatte. "Hm." brummte Slughorn. "Dreckig aber sonst sauber. Rosier!". Evan zeigte seine Hände. Slughorn wandte sich entsetzt ab. Dorsey lächelte beiden aufmunternd zu und zerwuselte ihnen die Haare.

"Nichts!" grunzte Slughorn enttäuscht und die drei Lehrer zogen wieder ab. Florence Wilkes gesellte sich zu Rosier und Snape. "Die haben vielleicht Nerven!" schimpfte sie, "Ich dachte es ist was passiert!". Snape seufzte. "Ich hätte lieber Dorsey als Hauslehrer." gab er zu. "Er ist unser Hauslehrer." korrigierte Evan, "Nur eben nicht offiziell." Florence hob einen dreckigen Zeigefinger und philosophierte: "Wenn jemals der offizielle und inoffizielle Hauslehrer von Slytherin ein und dieselbe Person wären, wäre das nicht das Ende der Welt?". "Sowas gibt es gar nicht!" antworteten die beiden Jungs wie aus einem Munde.

Die Sache mit den Bonbons verlief im Sand. Nun ja, nicht direkt im Sande. Abends wurde Severus aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerufen und zum Direktor gebracht. Slughorn schob ihn durch die Tür und ließ ihn dann los als fürchte er, sich die Finger schmutzig zu machen. Er blieb auch nicht mit im Raum, sondern knallte die Tür zu. Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, nebenan hockte ein Phönix auf einer Sitzstange und putzte sein Gefieder.

Severus konnte seinen Blick kaum von dem schönen Tier abwenden, er hatte bis dahin nicht gewusst, dass es Phönixe wirklich gab. Der Direktor strich über seinen langen weißen Bart und wies Severus einen Stuhl zu. "Nun reden wir mal Klartext, junger Mann." begann Dumbledore, "Was haben Sie sich von der Sache versprochen? Wozu das alles?" Severus schaute dem alten Zauberer ins Gesicht und sammelte sich kurz. Was sollte er darauf sagen? Dumbledore legte eine Sammlung bunter Bonbons auf seinen Schreibtisch. Severus fühlte sich ertappt. Siedendheiß fielen ihm die Fruchtgummis von Neujahr ein. Klar, dass Dumbledore von selbstgemachten Süßigkeiten sofort auf ihn schloss. Blöd! Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit, wenigstens einen größeren Teil davon.

"Ich wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden. Mehr nicht." begann er sein Geständnis. "Sie sticheln immer an mir rum, sie versauen meine Tränke. Das kann ich unmöglich zulassen, zumal Professor Slughorn ..." hier hörte er auf. Dumbledore nickte aufmunternd. "na ja, er mag meine Arbeitsweise nicht und nimmt nur zu gern irgendwelche Feuerwerkskörper in meinem Kessel zum Anlass, mich vor allen anderen runterzumachen. Als würde ich meine eigenen Tränke sprengen, das ist doch absurd!".

Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und verschränkte störrisch die Arme. 'Meinetwegen kann er mir Strafarbeiten geben, mir doch egal.' dachte er zornig. 'Was Recht ist, muss Recht bleiben.' Sagte Oma Snape so schön.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er mochte James Potter, er mochte auch Sirius Black. Dieses Kind hier, kannte er kaum. Es war nicht direkt ein kleiner Verbrecher, aber doch...

"Gut." sagte er schließlich, "Strafarbeiten mit Mr. Filch für den Rest der Woche einschließlich Wochenende. Weiterhin bleibt Ihnen das Labor verschlossen für die nächsten - drei Wochen. Und 25 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Ich will nichts wieder davon hören, verstanden?" Severus nickte beklommen. "Und mit Professor Slughorn rede ich, er soll dich woanders hin setzen. Gut?"

Severus nickte wieder. Draußen atmete er auf. Er war noch einmal davongekomen.

Nur nicht für die Gryffindors, die argwöhnisch jede Bewegung am Slytherintisch verfolgten. Während des Unterrichts gab es keine Vorfälle mehr. Der Punkteabzug schien rückgängig gemacht worden zu sein, die Strafarbeiten jedoch nicht. Es lag in der Luft, dass Potters Truppe etwas plante. Nur was?


	13. Laborlos bei Filch

Drei Wochen ohne Labor! Die ersten zwei Tage vergingen noch ziemlich schnell, aber dann begann sich die Zeit hinzuziehen wie geschmolzener Käse.

Bellatrix versuchte ihn aufzumuntern, indem sie sich an der Bekämpfung des Sirius Black versuchte. Einmal wurden sie gar im Gang erwischt, wie sie sich am Boden wälzten und versuchten, sich gegenseitig die Haare auszureißen. Bellatrix leistete Severus bald Gesellschaft bei den Strafarbeiten mit Mr. Filch.

Argus Filch, ein griesgrämiger Mann, hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen von Bestrafungen. Er unterhielt die beiden Slytherins mit Erzählungen aus der guten alten Zeit, wo Daumenschrauben und Wippgalgen noch zu den bevorzugten Instrumenten zählten. Bellatrix und Severus kicherten leise während sie die Besenkammer aufräumten oder die Regale mit den konfiszierten Scherzartikeln sortierten.

Ein besonders glücklicher Moment war, als Mr. Filch von Severus verlangte, die Reinigungsmittel aufzustocken. Endlich konnte er wieder einen Kessel anfeuern, auch wenn es nur um 'Galateas Superputzer' ging, den er herstellte. Alles in allem konnte Severus die Strafarbeit gut leiden. Er war unten bei Filch, wo ihn keiner finden konnte, er konnte seine Hausaufgaben dort machen und Argus Filch war ein außergewöhnlich guter Erzähler. So erfuhr er ziemlich alles, was an dummen Streichen in Hogwarts seit 1950 so gelaufen war.

"Peterson war ein Hufflepuff." erzählte Filch gerade, "Aber ein sehr verschlagener. Er brachte zwei zahme Niffler mit, obwohl das verboten ist. Die Viecher schafften es bis in das Büro des Direktors und klauten dort alles, was glänzte. Sie hatten ihr Nest unten neben den Kerkern in einem unbenutzten Raum. Bis wir raus hatten, was es war! Der Direktor schäumte vor Wut, es waren Sachen dabei, die er von seiner Tante Argenta geerbt hatte. Wir suchten drei ganze Wochen lang! Schließlich kam's durch Zufall raus, weil eine Slytherin angebliche eine 'Ratte' gesehen hatte. Dadurch wurde das Nifflerversteck ausgehoben. Peterson wurde strafversetzt nach Durmstrang, glaube ich, er kam aber ein Jahr später wieder. Geläutert."

Filch füllte eine weitere Flasche Superputzer ab. "Du gibst dich nicht gern mit anderen Kindern ab, eh?" fragte er plötzlich. Severus hob den Kopf. Darüber hatte er lange nicht nachgedacht. "Wird wohl so sein." brummte er als Antwort. "Na, kann nicht schaden, den einen oder den anderen besser zu kennen." schniefte Filch. "Allerdings dieser Potter und dieser Black, die sind auch hier zur Strafarbeit, das sind arrogante Schnösel." Snape zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. "Kann schon sein." antwortete er vage. "Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst, wende dich ruhig an den guten alten Argus." schloss der Hausmeister die etwas einseitige Diskussion. "Ich werde dran denken." versicherte Severus und verkorkte die letzte Flasche.

Mittlerweile ging das Schuljahr in seine entscheidende Phase. Lucius kam kaum noch aus der Bibliothek heraus und wenn, dann war er nicht ansprechbar. "Ich möchte den besten Abschluss machen, den die Familie Malfoy je gesehen hat." erklärte er. "Ich übernehme ab August alle Geschäfte und mache nebenbei noch ein paar wichtige Kurse am Institut Magique in Paris. Ich werde mich auf dem Gebiet der experimentellen Zaubersprüche weiterbilden. Und dann ist da auch noch der Dienst..." hier hörte der Satz auf, aber jeder Eingeweihte wusste, welcher Dienst gemeint war. Lord Voldemort begann erneut, Rekruten zu versammeln. Er hatte einen Großteil während einer Offensive der Auroren im April verloren und war dabei, seine Kräfte zusammenzuziehen. Die Zeitungen waren voll von Berichten über die Kämpfe gegen die dunklen Mächte.

Severus las diese Berichte selten. Er hatte mit sich zu tun, denn auch die Erstklässler schrieben abschließende Prüfungen. Glücklicherweise brauchte er nicht in allen Fächern gleich viel zu lernen. So konzentrierte er sich auf die langweiligen Faktenfächer wie Geschichte der Magie, Herbologie und Zaubersprüche. Transfiguration und Zaubertränke beinhalteten ohnehin nur einen praktischen Teil, für den er guter Dinge war. Auch wenn McGonnagal ihn auf dem Kieker hatte, es konnte nicht allzuviel passieren.

Die Woche, in der die UTZ Prüfungen für die siebente Klasse stattfanden, war für die anderen frei. Sie lungerten am See herum, das Wetter war einzigartig und hockten in kleinen Gruppen auf Decken und lernten, was das Zeug hielt. "Man hat lange nichts von Potter und Co gehört." bemerkte Bellatrix und flocht ihre Zöpfe neu. "Hm." antwortete Severus und wendete eine Seite um. "Ich meine, die planen doch etwas!" bohrte Bellatrix weiter. "Hm Hm." brummte Severus. Sie schaute sich nervös um, die Gryffindors waren aber nicht zu entdecken. Avery und Rosier spielten unter einem Baum Karten und stritten sich lautstark über irgendwelche Schummelein. Florence war nirgendwo zu sehen. Plötzlich hörten sie ein empörtes Kreischen. "Was ist'n los Wilkes, du schreist ja als ob..." Sie schauten hoch und entdeckten den Grund des schrillen Lautes. "Meine Fresse Florence!" Das Mädchen rannte auf sie zu und schluchzte nun laut. Ihre Zöpfe waren zu Hälfte rot-gold gefärbt. "Wie ist das denn passiert?" schrie Bellatrix. "Potter, die blöde Sau." schluchzte Florence. Wie es schien, hatte er ihre Zöpfe in Zaubertinte getaucht.

Severus erhob sich widerwillig und schaute sich die Bescherung an. "Ist doch kein Beinbruch." brummte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. Schwupp! fielen die Zöpfe von Florence zu Boden. "Du Du ! bist ja noch blöder als Potter!" schrie sie verzweifelt und knallte ihm eine. "He! Ich wollte nur helfen!" schrie er empört zurück und hob die Zöpfe vom Boden auf. "Komm her, ich mach' sie wieder ran!". Doch Florence wollte nicht mehr als Versuchskaninchen dienen. Snape stand da, feuerrot, hilflos, zwei Zöpfe in der Hand und kam sich entsetzlich dämlich vor. Bellatrix kicherte, Avery und Rosier lachten öffentlich und selbst Narcissa, die sich nebenan sonnte, lachte laut. Snape hob die Zöpfe an seinen eigenen Kopf und sagte nun ebenfalls lachend: "Mist, mir stehen sie überhaupt nicht."

Leider saß er deshalb schon eine Viertelstunde später wieder einmal im Büro des Direktors. Dumbledore schaute streng über seine Halbmondbrille. "So so." sagte er schließlich, "Sie wollten nur helfen. Das ist ja erstmal dankenswert. Nur - musste es gleich so rabiat sein?"

_Rabiat - hurra! ein neues Wort - rabiat bedeutet soviel wie gewaltsam, brutal._

"Es war ganz sicher nicht meine Absicht so - rabiat vorzugehen. Ich werde mich bei Florence entschuldigen und ihr beim Nachwachsen der Zöpfe helfen." beteuerte Severus. Dumbledore nickte. "Das ist das Mindeste." sagte er. "Ich sehe hier mal von einer weiteren Bestrafung ab." ergänzte er.

_'Wie jetzt? Ich wette, wenn Florence eine Gryffindor wäre, würde ich wieder mit Argus Filch irgendwelche Böden schrubben!'_

Er ließ sich seine Irritation anmerken und glitt vorsichtig vom Stuhl. "Kann ich dann gehen, Sir?" Dumbledore winkte ihn ungeduldig hinaus.

Er schaute noch einen Moment auf die geschlossene Tür und schüttelt den Kopf. 'Wieso war der jetzt so unzufrieden. Etwa, weil er nicht bestraft wurde?' fragte sich der alte Zauberer. Aus manchen wurde man einfach nicht schlau.


	14. Floppy

"So." Professors McGonnagal ließ ihre dürren Finger knacken. "Jetzt stellt euch mal alle in einer Reihe auf und dann zeigt mir jeder, was ihr im ersten Jahr gelernt habt. Ich habe hier verschiedene Dinge, die ihr verwandeln sollt. Also dann; Avery fängt an." Es war eine kurzweilige Stunde, sie strengten sich an, dass ihre Becher keine Beinchen mehr hatten oder die Nadelkissen nicht davonliefen.

Bei P wie Potter reckte Severus unwillkürlich den Kopf, um besser sehen zu können. Potter stelzte arrogant wie ein Hahn nach vorne und schwenkte lässig seinen Zauberstab. Der Igel auf dem Tisch zuckte zusammen und verwandelte sich dann in ein Nadelkissen. McGonnagal schürzte anerkennend die Lippen. "Talentiert, Mr. Potter, ohne Zweifel." sagte sie. Rosier hatte wie immer weniger Glück. Sein Nadelkissen hatte bis zuletzt eine spitze Schnauze. "Na ja." meinte McGonnagal verkniffen, "Könnte besser sein." Ein paar Mädchen kicherten schadenfroh.

Severus musste eine Ratte in einen Weinkelch verwandeln, was ihm trotz des erheblichen Lampenfiebers auch gelang. Der Kelch hatte zwar ein etwas exzentrisches Muster, aber die Lehrerin gab ihm trotzdem ein 'Erwartungen übertroffen'. "Mit etwas mehr Konzentration würde es noch besser aussehen." bemerkte sie. 'Konzentration! Wie denn, wenn eine so schreckliche Person die Prüfung abnimmt!' dachte Severus erbost. Er hatte, aus Gründen, die er selbst nicht nennen konnte, immer ein wenig Schiss vor McGonnagal. Er ging ihr gerne aus dem Weg, wenn es möglich war.

Was ihn besonders wurmte war, dass Potter auf dem ganzen Weg zum nächsten Unterricht mit seiner Leistung prahlte und sich von seinen Anhängern bewundern ließ. 'Ich muss hin und wieder mal Verwandlungen üben.' beschloss er vergnatzt. Glücklicherweise konnte er bei Leistungskontrolle in Zaubersprüche glänzen und ließ dort den guten James Potter und auch Sirius Black weit hinter sich. Fein. Professor Flitwick quäkte ein "Wundervoll, Junge, ganz wundervoll!" und schrieb eine entsprechende Bewertung in seine Unterlagen.

In Zaubertränke gab ihm Slughorn zähneknirschend ein "Ohnegleichen" und auch in Herbologie heimste er eins ein. Muggelkunde war ein Spaziergang gewesen und wurde auch nicht bewertet. Das würde er im nächsten Jahr abwählen können und dafür etwas 'Handfestes' belegen. Am liebsten alte Runen, die brauchte er für die Bibiliothek seines Großvaters, die er in den Ferien zu plündern gedachte.

Apropos Plündern, die Gryffindor-Gang hatte sich einen Namen zugelegt. Sie nannten sich jetzt offizielle 'Die Marodeure". Severus hatte mit dem Kopf geschüttelt, als er das zum ersten Mal hörte. "Die Knallköpfe würde besser passen." sagte er zu Evan und Florence, die seit kurzem wieder mit ihm sprach. Das hatte ihn ganze vier Zaubertrank-Hausaufgaben gekostet, aber was tut man nicht alles! "Irgendwie haben die lange nichts ausgeheckt." flüsterte Florence, die immer das Schlimmste befürchtete. "Ach was! Nur noch zwei Wochen, dann sind wir die erst mal los." knurrte Rosier, der die Ferien bei Verwandten in Frankreich verbringen wollte. Alle redeten jetzt andauernd von den Ferien und was sie dann alles machen wollten. Severus war unsicher, er hoffte, dass er bei seinem Großvater abgeladen würde. Daheim bleiben schien ihm das Grausamste überhaupt zu sein.

Malfoy hielt eine Rede nach der anderen, wie er den Malfoy-Clan regieren würde und was er alles ändern würde. Vielleicht konnte Severus ein paar Tage bei ihm unterkommen. Er versuchte sich, ein wenig bei ihm einzuschleimen, indem er ihm beim Lernen half, so gut es eben ging. Malfoy wurde mit jedem Tag nervöser und fieberte seinen letzten Prüfungen entgegen. Schließlich kam er eines Abends freudestrahlend herein und schwenkte seine Apparationslizenz. "Große Dinge werfen ihre Schatten voraus." erklärte er salbungsvoll. "Ab jetzt beginnt die Zukunft des großen Lucius Malfoy." Severus applaudierte wie der brave kleine Soldat, den er zur Zeit spielte und gratulierte ihm auch. "Ist Apparieren eigentlich schwer?" fragte er. "Für mich nicht." erwiderte Lucius hochnäsig. "Aber für dich Krümel wird es natürlich noch eine Weile dauern." Severus seufzte tief. "Wieso?" sagte er dann "Je kleiner man ist, desto weniger gibts es doch zu materialisieren?" Lucius lachte gönnerhaft. "Weißt du was?" meinte er, "Komm doch in den Ferien eine Woche rüber zu mir. Wir können's ja dann mal versuchen. Außerdem habe ich ein paar Tränke zu brauen."

'Na bitte!' dachte Severus, 'Mehr wollte ich doch gar nicht.' "Klar" sagte er laut, "Warum eigentlich nicht?".

Die letzte Prüfung der Erstlklässler war der Flugtest. Der bestand im Wesentlichen aus drei Dingen: Aufsteigen und eine Runde fliegen, ein Hindernisflug durch die Torreifen des Quidditch-Feldes und zum Schluss eine astreine Landung. Wer das nicht konnte, musste den Lehrgang in der zweiten Klasse mit den neuen Erstklässlern wiederholen. Was natürlich keiner wollte. Severus hatte im Laufe des Jahres seine Höhenangst überwunden und war nun ein passabler Flieger. Mehr wollte er auch nicht. Quidditch hatte er gelernt zu verabscheuen, da es mehrfach Unfälle gegeben hatte, die wirklich nicht schön anzusehen waren. Natürlich waren die Marodeure quidditchverrückt und ließen kein Spiel aus. Es war schon abgemachte Sache, dass James Potter im zweiten Jahr der Mannschaft beitreten würde.

Severus packte sorgfältig seine Tasche, er nahm einige Bücher mit, damit er in der Zeit, in der er nicht dran war, etwas zu tun hatte. Nach einigem Überlegen packte er auch Floppy ein, als Talisman. So ausgerüstet machte er sich mit Florence, Evan und Thomas auf den Weg zum Quidditch-Feld.

Viele Erstklässler hatten schon ihre eigenen Besen mit am Start, nach der Prüfung würde ihnen erlaubt sein, sie zu benutzen. James Potter zeigte jedem der es sehen oder nich sehen wollte, seinen funkelnagelneuen 'Nimbus Seventies Pride' das allerneueste Modell auf dem Markt. Auch Sirius Black hatte ein ähnliches Modell, Pettigrew und Lupin hingegen begnügten sich mit Schulbesen.

Severus hatte sich noch nie Gedanken über einen eigenen Flugbesen gemacht. Er kriegte erst jetzt mit, dass dies eine Art Statutssymbol sein musste. "Wie teuer ist denn so ein Pride?" fragte er Florence wie nebenbei. Sie seufzte begehrlich. "Etwa 1000 Galleonen." antwortete sie bedrückt. "Das ist ja Wucher." antwortete Severus und ließ den Gedanken an einen eigenen Besen wieder fallen. Dafür würde er sicher kein Geld ausgeben!

Es ging alles recht einfach. Sie flogen ihre Runden, beantworteten ein paar Fragen und bekamen ihre Urkunde. Als sie fertig waren, atmeten sie gemeinsam auf.

Gerade als Severus wieder zu seiner Tasche gehen wollte, bemerkte er die Marodeure, die sich um etwas geschart hatten. "Unglaublich, was manche so mit sich herumschleppen." hörte er Potters raue Stimme. Er begann zu rennen. Noch im Laufen zog er seinen Zauberstab. Tatsächlich! Die verdammten Gryffindors hatten seine Tasche ausgeschüttet und waren jetzt dabei Floppy hin- und herzuwerfen.

"Wagt es ja nicht!" schrie Severus verzweifelt und völlig außer Atem. Potter schaute hoch und schloß messerscharf von seinem Verhalten auf den Besitzer der Tasche. Er setzte Floppy auf den Boden und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, deutete auf den Strickhasen und flüsterte mit bösem Grinsen: "Inflammare!".

Inzwischen hatte Sirius Black Snape im Schwitzkasten, so dass er hilflos zusehen musste, wie Floppy in Flammen aufging. Er schrie, laut genug, dass sich Florence und Evan in Bewegung setzten. Sie kamen aber zu spät. Er wand sich unter Sirius' Griff und biss ihn in den Unterarm. "Autsch!" schrie der und ließ los. "Dafür - wirst - du - sterben!" keuchte Snape. Florence hielt ihn inzwischen fest, sie hatte Angst, dass etwas wirklich Schlimmes passieren würde. Sirius lachte höhnisch. "Das glaube ich nicht, du Schwächling!" brüllte er zurück.

Snape hob den Zauberstab und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Er merkte gar nicht, dass sein Gesicht tränenüberströmt war und seine Nase lief. Er atmete tief und rief dann: "_peniculus". _

Die Augenzeugen sahen atemlos zu, wie sich Sirius Black verzweifelt auf dem Boden wand und der harten Scheuerbürste auszuweichen versuchte. Sein Gesicht war schon über und über mit Kratzern bedeckt, als jemand rief "Finite Incantatem!" und die Bürste stoppte. Es war Roderick Dorsey, der zufällig in diese Richtung gegangen war. "Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragte er laut, um den Tumult zu übertönen. "Schniefelus Snape hat Black abgebürstet." stellte James Potter ungerührt fest und genoß das brüllende Gelächter seiner Freunde.

Dorsey schaute sich das Schlachtfeld an. "Und das hier?" fragte er und zeigte auf den kleinen Aschehaufen, der einmal Floppy gewesen war. "Das..." Potter war plötzlich nicht mehr so gesprächig. "Ja?" fragte Dorsey scharf nach. "Das war ein schwarzmagisches Artefakt." erklärte Potter eifrig. "Wir haben es zerstört." Lupin im Hintergrund wurde rot, er schien sich zu schämen. Pettigrew keckerte wie ein Fuchs.

Dorsey reichte Snape ein Taschentuch. "Und was sagst du dazu?" fragte er. Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Macht das einen Unterschied?" fragte er kraftlos. "Für mich schon." antwortete Dorsey. Dann straffte er sich und wandte sich wieder an die Gryffindors. "Gut. Ihr habt also nichts dazu zu sagen. Mag sein, dass euch das genügt. Den Ansprüchen, die euer Haus stellt, genügt das sicher nicht. Für mich seid ihr einfach ein paar kleine Feiglinge. Ihr meldet euch alle bei Professor McGonnagal. Sie wird entscheiden, was mit euch geschieht. Sofort! Und ihr" damit wandte er sich an die Slytherins, "kommt mit ins Haus. Wir reden nachher weiter."

Die Slytherins standen noch einen Moment untätig herum, dann vergruben sie das Aschehäufchen hinter dem Quidditchfeld. "Tja, das schreit nun tatsächlich nach Rache." stellte Evan fest. "Und nicht zu knapp." ergänzte Florence. "Ja." schloss Snape. Mehr sagte er nicht. Sie schlurften gemeinsam hinter Dorsey her.


	15. Roderick Dorsey, ExProfessor

Sie hockten missmutig im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf das große Donnerwetter. Dorsey kam gut zehn Minuten später, Slughorn glänzte durch Abwesenheit. Sie schauten auf. Er ging einen Moment vor ihnen auf und ab und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

Dann schlug er die Hände gegeneinander und begann: "Also. Das war eine ziemlich miese Angelegenheit. Jetzt erzählt mir erst einmal jeder Beteiligte, wie es dazu gekommen ist."

Florence begann. "Wir wussten nicht, was da los ist. Wir hörten Severus schreien und rannten hin. Da war es aber schon zu spät. Potter hat einen Entflammungsspruch losgelassen und Snapes Hase brannte lichterloh."

Dorsey drehte sich zu Avery und Rosier, die bestätigend nickten.

"Und du?" fragte er Snape. Severus saß in einem Sessel nahe am Kamin und hatte den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt. Er rührte sich nicht. "Ich kam vom Fliegen und suchte meine Tasche. Dann sah ich die Gryffindors um etwas rumstehen." flüsterte er. "Und ich habe keine Lust mehr, darüber zu reden. Hat ja doch keinen Zweck."

"Ist gut." erwiderte Dorsey. "Ich gehe jetzt hoch zu Professor McGonnagal und sehe, was ich für euch tun kann." Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum.

"Was soll das heißen - hat keinen Zweck?" schrie Florence. "Jetzt ist Krieg, mein Lieber!". Sie stapfte wütend in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal und riss die Tür auf. "Bella! Kommst du mal?" rief sie hinein. Bellatrix, die wohl gerade in irgendwelchen Büchern kramte, kam widerwillig hinzu. "Ich erzähl' Dir jetzt mal was." wütete Florence und wiederholte die ganze Geschichte nochmal. "Das ist doch nicht wahr!" ereiferte sich Bellatrix. "Die können was erleben!".

Severus fühlte sich unendlich müde. "Ich leg' mich hin." sagte er. "Wir denken morgen drüber nach."

"Das sollte schnell geschehen, schließlich ist das Schuljahr so gut wie zu Ende." murmelte Bellatrix. Sie winkte die anderen drei heran und begann ihnen flüsternd einen Plan zu erklären. Als eine Stunde später Lucius hereinspazierte fand er die Erst- und Zweitklässler in einer ernsthaften Diskussion über einen 'Krieg'. "Hey, Kinder." sagte er in seinem gönnerhaft-schnarrenden Tonfall, "Welchen Krieg meint ihr denn? Den gegen die Kobolde oder gegen Grindelwald?" Sie schauten hoch und erklärten ihm lautstark, um was es ging. "Merlins zerzauster Bart!" rief Lucius, "Snapes schmuddliger Hase! Der war doch längst überfällig. Was uns nicht umhaut, macht uns stärker. Glaubt mir Kinder, wenn Severus aus seinem Bettchen gekrochen kommt, wird er ein furchtbarer Gegner sein für dieses muggelknutschende Pack! Lasst den Quatsch erstmal ruhen und im neuen Schuljahr könnt ihr den Pöbel aufmischen."

Damit setzte er sich in seinen Lieblingsstuhl und zündete sich eine Mentholzigarette an. Das war eigentlich verboten, aber bei Lucius wagte niemand etwas dagegen zu sagen. Er hatte eine Zigarettenspitze aus Elfenbein, die mit einer silbernen Schlange verziert war. Er legte die Beine auf den Tisch und brachte eine seiner Reden zu Gehör. "Diese Muggelfreunde, " sagte er, "tun sich selber keinen Gefallen. Sie werden diesen Schlammblütern und Muggelgeborenen, wie sie alle heißen, langsam aber sicher hörig. Und wenn das Gefühl der Gemeinsamkeit seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, dann schlagen die Muggel zu. Und hast-du-nicht-gesehen, sitzen rechtschaffene Zauberer in Muggelgefängnissen und werden verhört, wie denn dieser oder jener Zauberspruch funktioniert. Sie nennen das dann wissenschaftliches Interesse, ich nenne es Inquisition. Von mir aus können die sich gegenseitig umbringen, kein Problem. Aber uns sollen sie in Ruhe lassen. Dämliches Pack!".

Die Erstklässler hatten bereits bei den ersten Sätzen begonnen, sich mit etwas anderem zu beschäftigen. Lucius störte das nicht. Er referierte noch eine Weile weiter, bis die Tür aufging und Dorsey wieder hereinkam. Er wirkte verstört und war blass.

"Ruft alle zusammen." sagte er, "Ich habe euch etwas zu verkünden." Sie tauschten besorgte Blicke und gingen dann, die anderen zu holen.

Sie setzten sich im Kreis auf den Fußboden und schauten erwartungsvoll auf Dorsey. Sie hofften heimlich, dass er Haus Slytherin im neuen Jahr übernehmen würde, aber seine Körpersprache sagte etwas anderes.

"Professor Dumbledore hat mich heute zum Ende des Schuljahres entlassen." erklärte er ohne Einleitung. "Wir werden uns also im neuen Schuljahr nicht mehr wiedersehen." Ein verständnisloses Japsen war zuerst zu hören, dann entlud sich die Verärgerung als Tumult. "Wieso?" fragte Bellatrix stellvertretend für alle. Sie verstummten augenblicklich und richteten ihre Augen auf den Professor. Der zuckte die Schultern. "Es gab Differenzen. Unterschiedliche Ansichten in Bezug auf die Behandlung von Studenten und Beanstandungen meines Lehrplans. Diese Mißhelligkeiten konnten nicht geglättet werden und so hat der Direktor beschlossen, sich von mir zu trennen. So ist das nun mal. Da kann man nichts machen."

Sie schauten sich stumm an, bis jemand in die Stille hinein "Scheiße!" sagte.

"Wir machen ein Abschiedsfest." erklärte Bellatrix mit zitternder Stimme. "Das ist das Wenigste, was wir tun können." Snape ließ sich aus dem Hintergrund vernehmen: "Nein. Erstmal schreiben wir einen Protest und unterschreiben alle. Dann gehen wir zu Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff - Gryffindor und sammeln dort Unterschriften und dann geben wir das dem Direktor und schicken eine Kopie an die Schulräte. Wollen doch mal sehen..." Lucius grinste unfroh. "Versuchen können wir es ja." gab er zu.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen Bellatrix und Severus vor dem Porträt, das den Eingang zu Gryffindor versperrte. "Wen willst du fragen?" flüsterte Bellatrix, "Lily Evans." gab Severus selbstbewusst zurück. "Sie ist nicht so übel für eine Gryffindor. Ich habe ihr mal in Zaubertränke geholfen." fügte er noch hinzu, um keinen falschen Eindruck zu erwecken. Er klopfte. Ein ihm völlig unbekannter Gryffindor schaute heraus. "Was'n los?" grunzte er. "Lily Evans, wir möchten Lily sprechen." erwiderte Severus. "Hm. Evans!" rief er nach hinten. "Besuch für dich!".

Lily kam heraus und war überrascht. "Hey." sagte sie, "Euch hätte ich hier nicht erwartet." Severus verzog das Gesicht, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. "Es ist auch eine dringende Angelegenheit." sagte er und erklärte, worum es ging. "Oh." sagte Lily. "Das ist traurig, ich mag Dorsey eigentlich ganz gern."

Sie nahm das Papier und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Sag nicht, von wem es kommt." mahnte Severus vorsichtig. Lily lächelte und winkte ihnen zu. "Keine Angst." flüsterte sie.

Bellatrix und Severus setzten sich auf die Stufen und warteten geduldig. Schließlich kam Lily wieder heraus und setzte sich dazu. "Es haben fast alle unterschrieben. Bloß die Marodeure nicht, die haben irgendwas mit Dorsey." sagte sie mitfühlend. "Glaubt ihr, dass das was nützt." Severus schüttelte unsicher den Kopf. "Glaub' nicht. Aber versuchen musste ich es. Kommst du mit zum Direktor?". Lily nickte und zu dritt machten sie sich auf den Weg zum steinernen Wasserspeier, hinter dem das Büro versteckt war.

Bellatrix ging voran und klopfte. Nach einem kurzen Moment sprang der Eingang auf und sie spazierten hinein. Innerlich war Severus froh, dass wenigstens ein Gryffindor dabei war. Er hatte die Befürchtung, das ihre Attacke alles nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Der Direktor empfing sie mit Verwunderung. "Was führt Sie denn zu mir?" fragte er angesichts der seltsamen Mischung. "Wir möchten etwas abgeben." erklärte Bellatrix mit verkniffenem Gesicht. "Professor Dorsey soll hierbleiben." platzte Severus heraus. "Alle sind dafür. - Fast alle." und er legte das Pergament mit dem Text und den Unterschriften auf den Tisch.

Dumbledore stand auf und nahm das Schriftstück in die Hand. Er las den Text, den Bellatrix mit Lucius sorgfältig ausformuliert hatte, und besah sich die Unterschriften. Er hob die Augenbrauen, als er sah, dass viele davon von Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kamen und staunte noch mehr, als er an die Gryffindor-Spalte kam. "Ich verstehe." sagte er. "Aber hier kann ich leider keine Ausnahme machen. Eines Tages werdet ihr verstehen, warum ich Professor Dorsey nicht behalten konnte. Er wird übrigens nicht in Armut gestürzt, meine Herrschaften, er geht nach Durmstrang." Bellatrix seufzte. Durmstrang war das Trauminstitut für viele Slytherins, aber es war viel zu teuer und auch zu weit weg. "Und es gibt nichts, was Sie umstimmen könnte." bohrte Severus, der das nicht einfach so hinnehmen konnte.

"Nein." sagte Dumbledore. "Professor Dorsey gehört einer Organisation an, die der Zauberergemeinschaft Schaden zugefügt hat. Deshalb ist hier für ihn kein Platz mehr. Die meisten Eltern befürworten mein Vorgehen. Deshalb müssen wir das tun, was für euch das Beste ist." Sein Ton wurde etwas versöhnlicher. "Schließlich seid ihr jetzt doch schon groß, nicht wahr. Und Professor Slughorn hat mir versprochen, sich mehr um euch zu kümmern. Wenn es Probleme gibt, kommt ihr einfach zu mir. Ich bin immer für euch da."

Enttäuscht zogen die drei wieder ab. "Das war vielleicht ein Reinfall." meinte Bellatrix. "Also doch ein Abschiedsfest." Lily war auch traurig. Sie hatte auf Dumbledore vertraut. "Ich würde euch gern dabei helfen." sagte sie, "Und ein paar andere auch. Nicht-Marodeure sozusagen." Bellatrix schien lange zu überlegen, ob sie sich wohl mit einer Muggelgeborenen soweit einlassen konnte. Schließlich sagte sie: "Warum eigentlich nicht."

Sie trennten sich an der großen Treppe und Bellatrix zerrte Severus hinunter in die Kerker. "Das ist vielleicht ein Mist!" schimpfte sie, "Jede Wette, Dorsey gehört zum dunklen Lord. Was meinst Du?" Severus war sich da zwar noch nicht so sicher, aber es hatte sich so angehört. "Versteh' ich nicht!" wetterte Bellatrix weiter, "Er will doch die Zauberwelt retten. Manchmal könnnte ich alles niederbrennen!". Severus seufzte. Die Kriegerin war zurück.


	16. Abschied

Die letzte Schulwoche brach an und der Wirbel legte sich etwas. Am Dienstag verabschiedeten sie die Siebtklässler, die nun schon nach Hause durften. Am Sonnabend würden sie auf der Abschlussfeier ihre UTZ-Urkunden erhalten. Snape mochte sich ein neues Schuljahr ohne Lucius' arrogantes Getue und seine endlosen Vorträge nicht vorstellen. Alles in allem waren sie sehr gut miteinander ausgekommen, was nicht zuletzt Narcissa zu verdanken war.

"Mach' Dir keine Sorgen, Wicht." raunzte Lucius, "Wir passen auf euch auf. Diese Muggelanhängsel dürfen nicht die Oberhand gewinnen. Und Slughorn ist ein Meinungsnichts. Beachtet ihn einfach gar nicht."

Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Seit sie Dorsey am vergangenen Sonntag verabschiedet hatten, schien die Slytherin-Welt graugrün zu sein. Lucius packte seine vielen Sachen, die er im Laufe seiner siebenjährigen Schulkarriere angesammelt hatte ein. Er überließ Severus seine Bücher, sein Fernrohr und alle Zaubertrankutensilien. "Du kannst sie gebrauchen. Schließlich willst du den großen Lucius Malfoy mal übertreffen." säuselte er gönnerhaft. Lucius war mit seinem Abschluss sehr zufrieden. Er hatte 'Ohnegleichen' in Zaubersprüche, Transfiguration und Alte Runen, 'Erwartungen übertroffen' in Arithmantik und Herbologie und ansonsten 'Annehmbar'. Sein Vater hatte ihm schon für diese Leistung ein Araberpferd geschenkt. Lucius zeigte die magische Fotografie überall herum. Ein wirklich schönes Tier.

Sie begleiteten Lucius zum Ausgang. Sein Gepäck wurde vom Hauself transportiert. "Tja." sagte er. "Dann macht's mal gut. Macht uns keine Schande und schickt hin und wieder mal eine Eule. Drittklässler treffen mich an den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden in der Teestube. Severus und Bellatrix kriegen eine Eule mit einem Portschlüssel, wenn sie bei mir Ferien machen. Und du, meine Schöne" er küsste Narcissa galant die Hand, "kommst sobald die Schule aus ist." Sie umarmten ihn der Reihe nach und dann schauten sie ihm nach wie er mit ausgreifenden Schritten auf den Apparationspunkt zulief, wo er mit einem leisen 'Plopp' verschwand.

Nachdenklich liefen sie in das Schloss zurück. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von Professor McGonnagal aufgehalten.

"Ah, Mr. Snape!" rief die strenge Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin, "Sie möchten bitte sofort in das Büro des Direktors kommen, für die nächste Stunde sind Sie entschuldigt."

'Was ist denn nun schon wieder?' Severus ging in Gedanken alle seine Vergehen der letzten Tage durch und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass er im guten Mittelmaß liegt. Das kann also schon mal nicht der Grund sein. Der alte Muggelfreund wird doch nicht rausgekriegt haben... Oh nein, lieber gar nicht erst dran denken!

Er wartete vor dem Wasserspeier und brachte seinem Gesicht einen kindlich-unschuldigen Ausdruck bei, von dem der junge Lord Fauntleroy nur träumen könnte. Mit beiden Händen strich er noch mal seine Robe glatt und ruft dann mit falscher Fröhlichkeit: "Ich bin jetzt da, Herr Direktor!"

Der Wasserspeier gab den Weg frei und Severus fuhr auf der Rolltreppe (er nannte sie noch immer so) nach oben. Direktor Dumbledore öffnete ihm die Tür und führte ihn in das Zimmer. Severus erschrak. Auf einem Stuhl gegenüber dem großen Schreibtisch saß seine Mutter. Sie hatte ein Taschentuch vor dem Gesicht und war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Ein Hut mit einem kurzen Schleier lag auf ihren Knien.

"Setz dich , mein Junge." sagte der Direktor ernst. Severus gehorchte und wandte sein Gesicht seiner Mutter zu. "Dein Vater ist heute nacht gestorben." schluchzte sie. "Schlaganfall. DerArzt konnte nichts mehr machen." Sie nahm das Taschentuch vom Gesicht und schaute ihn mit geröteten Augen an. Severus stand auf und umarmte sie. "Wenigstens kann er dich nun nicht mehr schlagen." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. "Darum geht es doch jetzt gar nicht." gab sie schluchzend zurück.

"Erlauben Sie mir, Ihnen mein Beileid auszusprechen. Ihr Sohn wird natürlich ein paar Tage frei bekommen, um an der Beerdigung teilzunehmen. Ich lasse Sie jetzt einen Moment allein." sagte Dumbledore.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile gemeinsam und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. "Ich werde alles mögliche verkaufen." sagte sie dann. "Die Brieftauben sind schon weg. Wir gehen zu meiner Familie zurück. Das Haus werde ich vermieten, er hat es Dir vererbt, Severus." Snape wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Es sah seinem Vater irgendwie ähnlich, dass er ihm das vermachte, was er auf der Welt am meisten hasste, das Haus in Spinner's End. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Was sagt Onkel Seymour dazu?" fragte er, "Ich meine, dass wir bei ihnen wohnen wollen?".

Sie lächelte unter Tränen. "Er hat gesagt, dass er jetzt die Verantwortung für dich übernimmt. Randolph ist von zu Hause weg. Er will bei den Muggels leben." erzählte sie. "Du kannst sein Zimmer haben, sagt Großvater."

Das war mal eine Neuigkeit! Der Squib-Cousin war flüchtig. "Er hat mich versprechen lassen, dass du seinen Namen behälst." sprach seine Mutter weiter und er erkannte, dass sie nun wieder von seinem Vater sprach. "Ich werde meinen alten Namen wieder annehmen, aber du sollst weiter Snape heißen. Das war ihm sehr wichtig. Ich mein', Du bist zwar ein Halbblut, aber trotzdem auch ein Prince." fuhr sie fort und blickte in die Ferne.

Severus hob die Schultern und die Hände gleichzeitig. "Mir egal. Snape ist okay. Schließlich kennt man mich unter diesem Namen." sagte er gleichmütig. "Er war ja nicht immer besoffen. Manchmal hat er mich mitgenommen in den Pub, wo die alten Kumpel auf Waschbrettern Musik machten oder zu den Brieftauben, das war eigentlich ganz schön." fügte er noch hinzu und fühlte jetzt doch Trauer in sich aufsteigen. "Die Muggel machen sich gegenseitig kaputt." stellte er noch fest. "Die Zauberer auch." antwortete seine Mutter und griff wieder zum Taschentuch.

"Ich möchte, dass du gleich mitkommst." erklärte sie. "Es sind nur ein paar Tage bis Schuljahresende. Du kannst bei uns zu Hause weiterlernen.

Severus, ich will ehrlich sein, wir wissen noch nicht, ob du weiter nach Hogwarts gehen kannst. Es ist sehr teuer und ohne das Geld von deinem Vater..."

Nein! Das konnte unmöglich wahr sein! Die ganze harte Arbeit für nichts und wieder nichts? Er fühlte, wie sich ein kalter Klumpen in seinem Magen ausbreitete und immer größer wurde. "Gibt es nicht - Irgendwas - " begann er hilflos. "Wir werden sehen." sagte seine Mutter, "Wir machen es möglich. Nur, ich kann dir unmöglich falsche Hoffnungen machen, das verstehst du doch?"

_'Oh na klar, und ob ich das verstehe! Mach' dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, wir stellen schon sicher, dass du immer wieder auf die Schnauze fällst, keine Sorge!'_

Snape sagte nichts dazu. Er schwieg und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. "Ich gehe dann mal packen." sagte er schließlich und stand auf.

Er schlurfte langsam in Richtung Kerker und achtete nicht weiter auf seine Umgebung. Er dachte fieberhaft nach, wie er wohl an genug Geld kommen, könnte, um im September wieder nach Hogwarts zu dürfen. Er könnte Lucius' Sachen verkaufen. Diesen Gedanken verwarf er sofort. Das wäre eine Schnitt ins eigene Fleisch.

Als er an der Wendeltreppe vorbeikam, hörte er plötzlich leise Stimmen. Mehr aus Gewohnheit versteckte er sich in einer Nische und hörte mit großem Staunen: "Das war aber unrecht!" - "Quatsch, im Krieg sind alle Mittel erlaubt, sagt mein Vater." Das war James Potter, der andere hörte sich an wie Lupin. "Du hast vielleicht seine Karriere zerstört. Man darf nicht lügen!" wieder Lupin. Dann kam Sirius' Stimme: "Ach was, Lupin. Das sind alles Anhänger von Du-weisst-schon-wem, da kommt es auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht mehr an. Geschieht ihm ganz recht, wenn er uns bei McGonnagal anschwärzt. James darf im September nicht in die Mannschaft. Das hat er nur Dorsey zu verdanken!".

Snape hatte genug gehört. Leise zog er sich aus der Nische zurück und rannte in Richtung Slytherin-Quartiere. Unten angekommen, begann er fieberhaft seine Sachen zu packen. Währenddessen diktierte er einen Brief an Evan. "Ich komme wieder, so schnell ich kann." war der Schlußsatz.

Dann schrieb er auf, was er im Gang gehört hatte. "Kümmere dich darum. Ich weiß nicht, wenn ich wiederkomme. Wir sehen uns bei Lucius." Er versiegelte den Brief und schob ihn unter die Tür der Black-Mädchen.

Er nahm seinen Koffer und schaute sich um. Der Schlafsaal sah aus, als sei er niemals dagewesen. Dann ging er und machte die Tür fest hinter sich zu.

Unten in der Auffahrt stand Onkel Seymour mit seinem klapprigen Muggelauto. "Hallo, Partner." sagte er und nahm den Koffer. Severus setzte sich auf die Rückbank. Er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um.


	17. Epilog

**EPILOG**

_'Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge, der stieg morgens früh in einen Bus, der brachte ihn zu einem Bahnhof._

_Dort stieg er in einen Zug. Und dann verschwand er für immer._

_Niemand merkte es, wie er sich in einen Stein verwandelte. In einen Stein am Meer. Und jedesmal, wenn die Flut kam, wünschte er sich, sie würde ihn mit fortnehmen. Aber das geschah natürlich niemals...'_

Harry klappte das Notizheft zu. Die letzte Seite war zerrissen, er wusste nicht, ob es danach noch weiterging. Er schleppte sich in die Küche und ließ sich ein Glas Wasser einlaufen. Er trank in kleinen Schlucken. Draußen wurde es gerade dunkel.

Als er Stimmen im Wohnzimmer hörte, drehte er sich um und ging zurück.

Ginny, Lavender und Pansy waren gerade aus dem Kamin gekommen.

Sie kamen immer nach ihrer zwölfstündigen Schicht im St. Mungos vorbei und brachten Medizin und Neuigkeiten.

"Harry..." begann Ginny und verstummte gleich wieder. "Setz' dich hin." Lavender brachte Tee, Pansy begann mit ernster Miene seine Medizin zusammenzumixen. "Harry..." sagte Ginny wieder und er schaute ihr ins Gesicht. "Ich weiß." antwortete er.

**ENDE**


End file.
